


Act II: College Life With Derek

by MoreThanOneInterest



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28717869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreThanOneInterest/pseuds/MoreThanOneInterest
Summary: "So let me get this straight? You want to pretend we don't know each other?"That's the idea, and Derek thinks its a good one, so he can distract himself from Casey while at college. It works... at first. Until he can't get her out of his head, and it completely backfires on him. Because she starts dating Prince Charming.T-M Rating. Might go up, might stay down. No one knows (officially).
Relationships: Casey McDonald & Derek Venturi, Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi
Comments: 28
Kudos: 41





	1. The Night Before College

**Author's Note:**

> A word of context: This story is not like anything else I write. It's weird and sarcastic and all around confusing, but I began writing it in the aftermath of my dog's death, so it's become a weird kind of stupid release that brings me comfort. 
> 
> The first few chapters I wrote back-to-back at four am while crying and bawling and eating a lot of potato chips. So that's the tone of the story. I've been trying to keep it up, although I'm in a completely different head space right now, so it's haaaard.

**ACT II:  
**

_**The Night Before College** _

**Players:**

**Casey - 18, peppy, and optimistic about the future**

**Derek - 19, dejected, and about ready to snap**

**Premise:**

**These two step-siblings are leaving for college in the morning, and Derek has a great idea how to start the new school year.**

* * *

**LONDON ONTARIO - MCDONALD-VENTURI HOUSEHOLD: Kitchen -** **NIGHT.**

_Casey, 18, leans against the kitchen counter. The kitchen island is a mess, scattered with pamphlets and checklists. Enter Derek, 19, who sits languidly at the island and rifles through some of the papers, grimacing. They engage in conversation before Derek has just about the best idea known to man. He divulges Casey, who is scandalized.  
_

"Why on Earth would that be 'the best idea [you've] ever had'?"

It's just like her to question his (obviously) innocent motives. This is her routine: pick a fight with Derek (because he _definitely_ is _never_ the instigator) and proceed to nit-pick everything he says.

He's grown used to it, and already has his 'Eye-Roll-And-Sarcastic-Smirk' reaction ready on speed dial. His finger is usually hovering over that button. This time, he throws in some crossed-arms for good measure, and a raised eyebrow for fun.

"Come on, Case-y." If she has the rights to separate _his_ name into two words, he has (recently) claimed the right to doing it to hers. (He's looked into it: no copyright infringement.) "This is _exactly_ what we've both been _dreaming_ about for the past four-" (Has it really been that long?) "-years. Don't tell me you wouldn't love to pretend none of this ever happened." He abandons his arm-folding for a pointed gesture between the two of them.

She seems pretty appalled at first, but he can see right through her Facade, because he's the one that built it in the first place. Several windows and one locked door had been included in the blueprint (but they have been at war, so now it's kind of like an old fortress in ruins, and it would only take one more explosion to make it come crumbling down around them, and that's what he's been trying to avoid, at all costs). "That's ridiculous."

Is it really? (By now he had expected her to storm away, but ever since graduation, she rarely did that anymore.)

"It's ingenious." If he does say so himself. (How could she not see it?)

" _You're_ ridiculous."

"Thanks." He didn't plan on it, but now he's reaching out his hand (his brain is telling it to _ABORT MISSION_ , but apparently his body is in auto-pilot) and gripping her shoulder, trying to act reassuringly, but it's quickly turning his brain into mush (which is a technical error, because that's the only part of him that can act rationally when it comes to Casey). "Don't you want to try? See how long it can last? That way we can both go about our lives as separate human beings, instead of 'Casey-and-Derek', the most idiosyncratic, neurotic family from Planet Pluto."

"Pluto isn't a planet anymore." (She is so annoying.)

"Yeah, well we'd probably be handed that card." (They always lose. The universe is actually against them.)

She actually bites her lip (Cue: Derek's beating heart), and contemplates his suggestion. Does she really have a choice? (The answer would be: no, but she doesn't have to know that.)

"So let me get this straight."

 _This_ is anything but straight. It's tangled and weaved and full of knots that Derek has tirelessly tried to brush out, but he forgot to use conditioner, and every time he pulls and tugs at it, it only gets worse. And now the situation is one, big rat's nest, and he feels like a guinea pig that got his paw stuck and is pretending to be that other type of rodent (you know, the one with the long tail and beady eyes?... the key has always been to blend in).

"You want to pretend we don't know each other?"

 _See_? Ingenious.

"That would be the idea." They might as well crown him 'King of Scheme', because this one has got to be his best one. To date.

Did she need to look at him so condescendingly? "We can't just do that."

 _Excuse me_? Is Casey actually trying to prevent the inevitable? (Not likely, but Derek was doing his very darnedest.)

"Yeah, we can. It'll be easy. We just avoid each other and if we run into one another at Queens, we'd just be two college kids trying to make it through life. Alone." Separate. Far enough away so Derek couldn't lose control and let his hormones take over, because he'd tried that path as a teenager, and at the rate he was going, he was quickly going to spin out of control and probably crash right into her, and total her entire life in the process.

Her head cocks.

He squeezes her shoulder.

(When did she take a step closer?)

"What's in it for me?"

_Defeat. And a long list of 'what if's._

"A life without me in it." Okay, maybe this was a bad idea. (No. It can't be.)

That didn't seem to satisfy her. Did she have to fight him on this? (Maybe she was craving the scandal just as much as he was.)

"No deal." Her breath tickled his skin. (Calm down, Venturi.) "You have to come up with something better than that."

"The prospect of getting me out of your hair isn't enough for you?"

"Nope." (Did her lips have to look so pleasing as she popped that syllable?)

"Then..." He needs words... words to come to him. They usually did. "Then, the prospect of starting over. You wanna be all 'grown up' and 'professional' at university? I'm giving you exactly that opportunity. Because we all know how you turn into a raving, little, spoiled _lunatic_ whenever you're around someone of my calibre."

She doesn't look as angry as he hoped. "Y-you're doing this for me?"

She didn't have to go there. "Uh, no. I'm doing this for _me_. So I can start off my college career with no strings attached, no girlfriends, and no clawing step-sisters to completely cramp my style."

Was that a scowl? (She looked good with one). "So you can sleep around with as many girls as you want without me convicting you?" Man, she did know her stuff.

" _Exactly_." (Because it would definitely be convicting if she knew he was going to try and get with every Casey-look-a-like he could lay his eyes on. He was going to start his scouting at all the drama clubs.)

She grimaced. "You know what? I _do_ think its a good idea. Because you're a disgusting pig, and I'd be ashamed if anyone knew we are related."

Well, kind of. (She brushed his hand off her shoulder, which was relieving.)

Finally, his future was looking up. "Sounds like a deal, McDonald."

"It sure is, Venturi."

"I look forward to never speaking to you again."

"Right back at'cha."

 **Commence Casey's grand exit** \- the one where Derek definitely doesn't watch her lower half as she sashays away, and _definitely_ not the one where he watches her legs as she ascends the stairs and thanks her mini-skirt for being as short as it is.


	2. Chapter 2

**Players:**

**Casey: 18, optimistic, and totally loving a life without Derek**

**Derek: 19, dejected, and still ready to snap**

**The 'Fam': a nuisance and a bother**

**James: 19, handsome, and about to stir up some trouble**

**SETTING:**

**KINGSTON ONTARIO - QUEENS UNIVERSITY: Late October - DEREK'S THOUGHTS**

_Derek, 19, gets dressed, and ushers a blonde female out of his dorm. She leaves amicably. Derek sits at his desk and scrolls through his computer, reading emails.  
_

It's worked. (So far.)

(So far) Derek has barely even thought about Casey. (So far) he hasn't even bumped into her. (So far) he hasn't felt any sort of regret making this deal with her.

(So far.)

But he also hasn't spent a single night alone since school started, and the other guys on his floor are starting to call his dorm the 'meat factory' (and he was actually feeling a _little_ bit convicted, even though his life was sans one cute brunette).

He was pleasantly surprised at how easy it was to pick up girls at frat parties (because he rarely met anyone of substance there anyway), and he was (just as pleasantly) surprised that none of the girls he was having casual sex with wanted anything more from him. (If he had known this is what college was like, he would have skipped high school altogether. Or at least he would have passed grade one the first time he was in it, so he could have gotten there sooner.)

As far as he was concerned (which he wasn't at all, by the way), Casey had never existed. He only had one step-sister now, and she was far too young and (ew) childish for him to have any kind of dirty thought about. (Just the thought of having an impure thought about Lizzie made him want to puke. And kill himself. That was a line he would NEVER cross. Did I mention 'ew'?).

The only reason he knew what building Casey was living in (and all her classes, and schedule, and the name of every boy she was dating) was because he forced 'The Fam' to interrogate her weekly (by interrogate, he means a 'friendly' phone-call checkup), and then Marti proceeds to update him with secret emails (from an email address he had set up with her at home so no one else in the family knew what was going on).

But it's not like he cared. (He did.)

He didn't care in the least. (Keep lying to yourself).

He couldn't care less that she had started dating some guy from her Business Management 101 class, and he especially didn't care that they had been going out for two months now, his name was James, and she was bringing him home to London for Thanksgiving.

(He cared. He cared and punched a hole in his wall, and then proceeded to hang a picture frame over the evidence.)

* * *

**LONDON ONTARIO - MCDONALD-VENTURI HOUSEHOLD - NOON**

_Derek enters through a door on stage left. Lizzie sits on the couch, and rises at his presence. She's eating salad, and coughs when she sees 'the prodigal'.  
_

"Derek's here!"

(Could Lizzie look any more dejected?)

At least the rest of the family came rushing to the door with enthusiasm to greet him. He did his best to (feign) annoyance with them all. (Spoiler: he likes his family.)

"Whoa, stop strangling." He manually pushes his dad and Nora away from him, and he breathes again. (He's never moving back into this house).

Before he can get his shoes off, he's being pulled to the couch and pushed onto the cushions, and jumped on by Marti, and getting a baby shoved into his hands by Nora, and Edwin is forcing a microphone into his face, interviewing him (like he's some sort of rock star who is doing a home-town show... which isn't totally wrong).

(Simon is crying in his arms, and Derek doesn't feel comfortable.)

"Hey, how about we all stop taking whatever drugs we're all on and tone it down about ten notches?" (The baby has to go) and he hands Simon back to Nora (with a scowl).

It's four hours later (full of interrogation) before Derek looks at the clock and realizes the time. "When is Casey getting here?" (Nonchalance. It's worked until now.)

"She's getting an early flight with James tomorrow morning."

His name makes Derek's skin crawl. (And his blood absolutely _boil_ , but then he would have to admit he's beginning to regret his 'little' scheme.)

"Have you met James, Derek?"

Who asked the question? He was so preoccupied (thinking about ways to dismember James' arms from their sockets when he arrived) that he completely missed the inquiry. "Hmm?"

(It was Nora). "I asked if you've met James yet."

"That would be a no."

Silence.

"I haven't even talked to Casey since school started."

(Did they have to look so shocked?)

* * *

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Dinner was boring, and the evening was... boring. He never realized this house was so uneventful when he had no Casey to bother. Apparently, she was important to his sanity (only at home, and that's it).

He contemplated going into Casey's room when he retired to bed (but that would look rather foolish when he slept until noon the next day, and Casey arrived and he was the spitting-image of Goldilocks).

So he settled for his own bed _(Act I, Scene II:_ _"Edwin, get all of your shit out of my room!"_ ) and fell asleep quickly. (Thankfully, it was relatively dreamless - unlike many nights where _certain_ people showed up in his head, wearing _certain_ garments that showed off _certain_ curves, and who would do _certain_ things to _certain_ body parts, and he would wake up all hot and sweaty without any of the tension released.) Did he mention his life sucks?

* * *

**MORNING**

_Derek awakes in his messy room and checks his (alleged) alarm clock._

It was actually morning when his eyes open. (Odd. The clock must be wrong).

Maybe his body jerked awake when he heard all the commotion going on down stairs. (Casey was home). He growled. (Snarled? What's the one where your body lurches forward and you accidentally eat somebody?)

He could have laid there all day, putting it off until Thanksgiving was officially over before he descended the stairs and subjugated himself to feelings and anger and (manipulation). Oh, and don't forget the dismemberment. That part was going to be good.

But as much as he didn't want to see her (especially with a _boyfriend_ ), he also wanted to rush down and grab her waist and pull her in close to hug (and kiss, and paw, and mangle, and devour) her. Maybe he should wait until the rest of the family was busy with... Thanksgiving day activities. (Raking leaves? Baking Pies? Oh yeah. Football.)

His heart started thumping as he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Ugh, he knew those footsteps _anywhere_. He remembers hearing them daily.

And then Casey's door opened beside his, and he heard bodies enter. (Bodies. Multiple people. He swore...)

"And this is my bedroom!"

(Did he mention he hated her?)

Getting up from his bed, he slowly tiptoed to his door (so he wouldn't make any obvious noise), and pushed his ear up to the door. He's a snoop. (Sue him. Please). And, _ugh,_ Derek hears _him_. (Cue: _Beethoven's 5th_ ).

"Nice."

 _Nice_? That's all he had to say about the most perfect room in all of London Ontario? Maybe even Canada? (Okay, not the _most_ perfect. But it was Casey. It was pretty near damn close).

Silence. (Was that bad? Most probably). No... it wasn't silent. They were talking to quietly for him to eavesdrop now.

That's when Derek ripped open his door and sure as hell made his presence known. He stomped his way to the bathroom (making as much noise as possible), to get her attention that (ahem) they were not alone upstairs, and he was getting ready to bust some balls.

It probably would have helped if he had put some clothes on. (Nothing but boxers seemed a little risque). But he didn't notice he was practically naked until he saw _her_.

God, she's more gorgeous than before. (How is that even possible?) She was so stunning that he didn't even notice the Six-Foot-Nothing standing beside her with his arms across his chest.

And when she saw Derek, she (actually had the nerve) to smile at him. At _him_. (Ugh, why is the universe against him, again? Oh yeah. Karma.)

"Derek!" (Was she happy? No. That was alarm).

He flashed his smile. (He knew, recently, he was better looking than he had ever been before. He has a mirror - duh - and the endless string of girls he pulled along kind of confirmed it). "Ah, Casey. Long time, no see, huh?"

Was she staring at his... yeah, she was (and he was okay with it, because her eyes looked more horrified than usual). Finally ( _finally!_ ) her eyes snapped back up, and for the briefest moment of absolute _heaven_ , they locked gazes, and he thinks he saw a little bit of excitement in her eyes (though nothing has been confirmed).

It lasted about ten seconds until (rudely), the other guy clears his throat.

(Douche).

"Oh, James." (At least she forgot he was up there). "I want you to meet Derek, my..."

(Brother? Step-Brother? Reason For Living? Biggest Pain In The Ass?)

"My... Derek."

(Okay, that's a new one).

And (thankfully), Derek is able to find his voice, and feel his limbs again, and walk toward her, and brush his bare chest against her arm as he reaches around her to shake hands with the literal Prince Charming standing behind her. (It was just like her to date a tall, dark, and disgustingly handsome freak with green eyes that kind of watered down Derek's own lean, athletic physique).

Derek gets the idea that This-James-Character hates Derek just as much as Derek hates him. (Shocker).

"Uh, _your_ Derek?" James asked awkwardly to Casey, and shakes Derek's hand curtly and with force. (We get it. You're strong).

Casey coughs. "Um. I just meant Derek. He's not m-"

Derek laughs, and strings his arm over her shoulders (possessively). "Casey, always the kidder. She likes to deny it, but we've always had something special, and she's never gotten over the fact that I'm just out of her league."

(Did James just scoff?)

Casey pushes Derek off of her (hands lingering on his chest for a millisecond too long), and then distances herself, between the two (alpha) males who were steaming up the hallway (and Derek hadn't even taken a shower yet).

"Ew, Derek!" (Why the disgust?) "James, Derek is my step-brother."

Derek laughs. "I thought we defunct-ed that myth a long time ago?" (Oh, those eyes.)

"That's not even a word."

He shrugs. "Is now."

"That's not how it works, Derek." God, he loves pissing her off. (Can you say 'sexy'?)

"Um, what's that guy who did it all the time back when dinosaurs walked the earth? William Shatner?"

" _William_ _Shakespeare."_ (He knows. It's just more fun to watch her ears puff smoke).

"That's the one." (He thinks he's had enough of this conversation). "Well, nice to meet you, Jared."

"James."

"Bless you." He plays with his smirk, and Casey glowers at him. (I think this was a success, don't you?) "I'm going to go shower." He pulls a towel out of the closet beside him and throws it over his shoulder. "You're welcome to join."

"De-rek!"

"One thing you should know about us, _James:_ Us McDonald-Venturis are a _very_ close family."

 **Commence Derek's grand exit** : _definitely_ the one where Casey watches his bare chest and perfect abs retreat backward into the bathroom and slams the door loudly. God, they're good at this whole acting thing. (Almost).

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Players:**

**Casey: 18, suspicious, and remembering why she hates Derek**

**Derek: 19, STILL dejected, and the snapping thing is pretty close to being a reality**

**The 'Fam': totally oblivious (totally)**

**James: 19, catching on**

**SETTING:**

**LONDON ONTARIO - MCDONALD-VENTURI HOUSEHOLD - THANKSGIVING DINNER**

_Players take their mark. From left to right:_

_Nora (with Simon), James, Casey, Lizzie, George, Marti, Edwin, Derek. The table is set for dinner, and everyone sits down to eat. Derek, 19, glares at James, who happens to be sitting across from him._

Bad choice.

Bad choice for everyone that Derek had to eat across from Superman the entire meal, because if Superman looked over to Casey _one more time_ with that sappy, dumb-ass smile, Derek was going to start throwing potatoes (of the mashed variety).

 _Now_ he could regret that stupid decision he made at the beginning of the year to try and forget about her. Because (as it turns out) he couldn't forget about her, and if he hadn't been so foolish, by now, maybe he could have been the one who was obviously playing footsie with her under the table.

"Please pass the gravy." Even the sound of James' voice ticked Derek off.

The table turned to Derek. (Was he supposed to acknowledge the piece of garbage across from him or something?)

"What?" (He still never caught on to that little rule about not eating with your mouth full).

"Could you just pass the gravy?" James repeated.

(Was he supposed to be a mind reader or something?) "Sure, but just for future reference, I don't just respond to any old command. If you want me to know you're talking to me, you have to whistle, or in the very least, hang a biscuit over my head."

Casey glowered at him. (Beautiful). "De-rek." (How could she annunciate so well when her jaw was clenched so tightly?)

"Now, now, Case. Just because you're new _boyfriend_ here is new to the family doesn't mean we can't train him, too, huh buddy?" His voice raised condescendingly (because if James was going to treat Derek like a dog, he might as well reciprocate). "What's you're favourite treat? Liver or bone marrow? I'm sure I could pop over to the pet store and work something out for your bedtime snack."

"Derek!" Casey yelled again, and if she had been any closer to him, his shin would have gotten a pretty good shiner.

James put his damn hand on Casey's (like he was allowed to touch her), as if that would 'settle her down'. (Gosh, he was dumb, wasn't he? Derek was only getting started). "It's okay, Case." ( _Case_? No one ever called her that except for _Derek_ ). "I'm used to jerks picking fights."

(Wow. This was a whole new level). Derek just smiled, and folded his hands in front of him, resting his elbows on the table. "Jerks?"

James nodded. "Yeah. You know the type. High-and-mighty, think they own everything. Even their step sisters."

Remember the snapping thing? Yeah. That's about to happen.

Derek had enough sense not to launch himself across the table, and shrugged it off. (It was pretty difficult).

Apparently, it wasn't over, because James was (apparently) on a roll. "It's surprising how many people put up with those types of guys, because where I come from, they're usually put down. Like a dog."

Derek nodded. (This was too good). James was practically _feeding_ him ammo. "Huh, so from your experience, do they usually start with sedation, or do they jump right into the good stuff?"

At long last, Casey stood up from the table, her chair actually tipping over in the process. "Derek! Outside. _Now_."

(She is cute when she's mad).

Pleased with how quick he could work (for not seeing her for months, he was surprised he still had it in him. Last time he had this much fun was when Noel came for dinner a few years back), Derek wiped his face with his napkin, and tossed it onto his plate, happily obliging his step-sister, and rose from the table. Everyone was staring at him. Appalled. (He liked it).

His glare didn't stray from James until Casey scurried around the dining table and yanked his arm, leading him toward the back door. (He had fantasies like this, but she usually guided him up to a bedroom).

"Come, on, _Case-y,"_ (there was that split name again) _. "_ Lighten up."

The door slammed (and he smirked), and Casey crossed her arms (which did wonders to her chest-area).

Had her voice always been so steely? "What is your problem?"

"Me? Problem? I have no problem. It's that dumb S-O-B you brought home with the problem."

(Whoa, that glare was homicidal). "He's not dumb. Why are you acting like..."

"Like?"

"Like a jerk!"

(Ouch... or Boing! Whichever one).

"Wow, Case. For just two months away from me, your comebacks are _really_ suffering." He pushed his tongue to the side (the way he knew she subconsciously licked her lips at). "Well, you were never great to begin with, but this is shockingly terrible."

"Turn blue."

"Ah, pulling out that oldie, eh? What's next? 'Eat shit'?"

Her mouth hung open (God, he wanted to enter it), and an unintelligible syllable escaped. "You know, this whole 'not interacting at school' thing was better than I thought. You're so immature and so cynical. And to imagine that I actually thought I missed you for a while. Thanks, for proving me wrong."

(Okay, _now_ it's Ouch).

He sighed. (And tried to change). "I just don't like _that guy,_ okay?"

"His name is James." (Nuance).

"He's not right for you."

"You don't even know him."

"I know enough."

She stepped toward him. (Did he mention being in this proximity with her was dangerous? Because it was, and she was going to suffer). "No. You know nothing. You gave up the right to butt into my life the moment we left for college. It was your idea to pretend we aren't related, and you don't get a say in who I choose to date, and what guys are good enough for me."

( _Scoff._ Loud, insufferable scoff). "I don't, huh? Let's see: every single guy you've dated has been an absolutely _terrible_ match for you, and I'm always the one to point it out to you. Max was an absolute douche to you, and let's not even start on 'Truman-the-Ass-Hole'. He was trouble from _day one_."

"Shut up."

"And then Sam. We both know you went out with Sam to stop yourself from being attracted to..." What is he saying? He stops himself from abruptly blurting out the truth (but they both know what he means). "Sam was a mistake."

"Sam was nice."

"And a pushover."

"He's your best friend."

"And still a pushover." (He could go on like this for hours).

"Everything okay?"

They both jerked at the sound of an intruding voice. It was Nora. (Couldn't she just mind her own business?)

Casey nodded, and her arms pulled away from her chest. "Yeah, mom. Just setting some things straight." (Like I've mentioned before: this situation was far from being straightened out. By now, they need an actual professional to help untangle it all).

"Okay." She's skeptical. (Of course). "We're about to do our Thanksgiving Round Robin."

(Cue: sad sound effects. Nasty sound effects. Something along the lines of: "God, get me out of here!")

"Sounds good, Mom!" Casey chants, and then she glares at Derek.

He smiles, annoyingly (and adoringly). "Yeah. Peachy."

(Aaand _exit mother, stage right._ )

"Give James some slack." (Was she trying to sound threatening? Because it sounded more doubtful).

But her eyes were large, and she was frowning (and looking sweet with puppy-dog features, and why was he relating everyone one to dogs today?) "I don't intend to."

" _Derek_."

(Why did he _always_ give in to her?) "Fine. But I'm not going to pretend like I'm okay with him, because it's obvious there's something up with him."

"You'd be wrong."

(Has he ever been, though?)

"We'll see about that."

"We will."

 **Commence simultaneous exit:** where neither of them get to sneak a peak at each other's backside, because then it's just _too_ obvious.


	4. Chapter 4

**Players:**

**Casey: on edge, cynical, and suspicious of Derek**

**Derek: not trying very hard to be nice to Superman**

**The 'Fam': still oblivious (I think)**

**James: angry**

**SETTING**

**AT THE DINNER TABLE - Moments Later  
**

_Enter Casey and Derek, who sit down, and finish up their meal._

"Who wants to start saying what they're thankful for?" Nora is pretty excited, and no one else is. "Come on. It's tradition."

"Yeah, for you McDonalds, maybe, but not for us Venturis." (Thanks, George, for sticking up for them).

But Nora doesn't take no for an answer. "Derek? Do you want to start?"

(Ha. Ha-ha. Ha-ha-ha-ha- _ha_ ). "Yeah, _no_." What did he have to be thankful for? (Definitely not anything he could pull out of his ass and make sound reasonable). "This whole thing is stupid."

"I can go," James speaks up. "I don't think it's stupid at all." Contrary just to be contrary.

(Yeah, yeah). Derek rolls his eyes exaggeratedly, and leans back in his chair, staring the guy down. _Of course_ he would want to show how _loving_ and _caring_ and _nauseating_ he is. (That's what Casey likes in a guy, isn't it?)

And then James grabs Casey's hand and opens his perfect mouth to speak, and that's when Derek burps loudly, and takes a sip of wine, and proceeds to interrupt him before he can even start. "I'm thankful that I'm not still living in the same house with Klutzilla," he says quickly, and smiles at her knowingly (and menacingly).

It's like all she knows how to do is glare at Derek, because it's the only thing she's done since the meal started. "Derek, James was going first."

"Yeah, but dear old Mother here asked me to go, so..." (Did she care to challenge?)

But she ignores him. "James, what are you thankful for?"

And James answers, "I'm thankful for a beautiful girlfriend, and spending time with her wonderful family." The guy smiles at them all, and they smile back (except for Derek), but when he looks at Derek, his eyes glower, making it clear that he _isn't_ included. (Derek is glad, because he's not thankful for him, either).

And Derek looks down at his food and laughs (and scoffs) and finishes off his wine.

"Aw, that's so sweet." Casey's voice is twenty octaves higher than a regular human being (and Derek thinks he needs to see a doctor about his busted ear drums). "And I'm thankful for you."

"Ugh, God, can you guys be any more revolting?" (It just came out. He has no control over his speech, apparently).

"Derek." This time it's George who is scolding him. (Batten down the hatches). "It's Thanksgiving. Be nicer to Casey and James."

(No can do, Dad). "But do they _have_ to be all... lovey-dovey sickening in front of everyone?" (He still can't stand PDA. Especially with Casey involved. It's just not okay).

"If you're so put off by it, then leave," Casey suggests.

That was a good suggestion, but he also can't let her win. "Ah, that's where you're wrong. Because I'm sure Ed and Marti, and maybe even Lizzie here, are getting pretty sick of it, too." He looks over to them, but no one cares to agree (but none of them are disagreeing, either). "See? You're making everyone sick, so this is your problem, not mine."

And that's when Casey actually repeals her hand from James' (Ha. Suck it, loser), and squirms. She actually _listened_ to Derek. (Mark the Calendars. Order a Plaque. Call up Rudolph, because this is going down in History).

Nora guides the conversation into safer territory, and everyone else takes their turn around the table, but Derek isn't listening to anything anyone else is saying, because the only thing he's focused on is Casey, and she seems pretty focused on giving him the death stare, too.

Derek makes sure he's not in the same room as either James or Casey for the rest of the day, and he's starting to feel a little bit better. Not that he's feeling better about _them,_ but better about forgetting they exist. (Because that's what he's tying to do).

At bedtime, there's a big fuss and commotion about where Prince Charming is supposed to sleep, but Nora and George absolutely refuse to let him sleep in Casey's room (and not to mention Derek, because there is no way in hell that he is going to sleep at all knowing they are in the next room playing 'Hide The Cannoli'.

They almost ask Derek to take the couch, but he puts his foot down, because that tall freak is NOT touching his bed. (James is quick to refuse, also).

So, after a lot of deliberation, and reminding Casey that young children sill occupy the house, Derek is standing alone in the bathroom, toothbrush in hand, getting ready for bed. (Tomorrow, he is driving back to Kingston, and he kind of needs a good night's rest if he's going to drive five hours by himself).

His heart starts beating quickly in his chest when a small knock sounds at the door, and when he looks over, it's Casey. (And he almost drops the toothpaste because those pajama shorts are _short_ ).

"Can I come in?" It's the first time she's talked to him since dinner (and she looks gorgeous when she's overtired).

He has no time to answer before she's shuffling in, and she still wears those big, damn bunny slippers (which are totally adorable, but Derek doesn't want you to know you heard that from me).

"Long day, huh?" she mutters as she plops a toiletry bag on the counter and starts rifling through it.

He only nods, because at this point, his toothbrush is already darting around his mouth vigorously (and the motion is starting to remind him of another activity that he has a hankering for, and Casey's the one he wants to do it with).

She starts undoing her braid, and her hair is falling over her shoulder (and Derek can hardly breathe). She cocks her head in his direction. "Since when do you sleep with no shirt on?"

Derek starts coughing and wheezing (and then blames it on swallowing some toothpaste). He spits and rinses, and then leans against the sink. "This isn't new. This is an old habit that my Dad told me not to do when he married my step mother in case it freaked out my new sisters."

(She doesn't seem shocked). "Oh."

"Well, does it freak you out?" (He can't ignore the way her eyes brush over his torso before she shakes her head).

"Not at all."

(And there's his signature smirk.) "I see."

Nothing else is said until Derek finishes up and starts heading back to his room.

"Derek?"

He stops dead, and spins back around (because we all know he would drop anything when Casey calls his name).

"Yeah, Case?"

She looks nervous (and timid). "I'm sorry about what James said at dinner."

(Was she serious?) " _You're_ sorry?" That didn't bode well with Derek, because Casey shouldn't have to intervene in other people's arguments.

"Yeah. It all kind of escalated, and I know that kind of behaviour is normal for you, but it's not for James."

"Maybe it is, and you just don't know him well enough."

"Derek, don't start that again."

"I'm serious, Casey. What do you really know about him? That he's tall, has green eyes, and a post-braces smile?"

She gets defensive. "I also know he's going into Pre-Law, his father works at the same firm as my dad, he's got an IQ of 134, and volunteers at the Salvation Army during Christmas."

"Lord, he sounds boring."

"No he's not. He's stable."

"And probably the most predictable human on the planet. He wants a family right away, doesn't he?"

She doesn't reply, but her expression tells Derek that he's spot on the money.

"Let's see. He wants to move to Toronto. Open up his own practice. Get married, have four children, a Labrador Retriever, and build a weekend house in the Niagara region. And he wants a perfect little trophy wife so he can drag her around to business parties and take her on vacation to tropical places so people don't know he's such a poser. How am I doing so far?"

Her arms are clutched against her chest again. "That's not true at all."

(Sigh and an eye roll). "Okay, minus the embellishment, I'm right, aren't I?"

She's a little bit tongue tied, but her chin pokes out slightly when she says, "It's three children, and the weekend house is on Victoria Island."

"Ew. Victoria?"

"What's wrong with Victoria?"

"Nothing, I guess, if you want to be predictable." He narrows his eyes. "Is that the plan _you_ have for your life?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I know you Case. You think you like order and perfection, but when it comes right down to it, that's your weakness. You've never done well with plans, because life isn't one big checklist. You stress out and freak whenever you make one. Life's unpredictable and disarming, and it could lead you anywhere as long as you don't tie yourself to the wrong person. And let's face it: you've always shone when you had no choice but to be spontaneous."

He watches as she searches for a good response. (There's only one correct response to him, but she's not going to agree with him). "At least I have an idea of what I want."

"Of course you do."

She steps toward him. "Well, I don't see _you_ making any plans for the future. What do you want, Derek? I bet settling down isn't making it on the list until you're sixty-five and can find some eighteen-year-old to sleep with until you're dead."

(She's so wrong). "Actually, _Casey,_ I would get married in a heartbeat if the right girl would just wake up already and realize what's in front of her."

That comment leaves her a little stunned. "You... You're in love with someone?"

(Wasn't it obvious?) "Yeah, but I wouldn't tie her down, like that Jack guy would-"

"James."

"Whatever. When I get married, it's not going to be planned out and fit into some spreadsheet that I've been working on since I was eight. It's going to be spontaneous and we'll run away to Paris and scream at the top of the Eiffel Tower. And we'll run around Europe until we run out of money and hitch hike to Switzerland and make love in the rain, and no one will know where we are until we get arrested and shipped back to Canada. And then we'll go back to school, and she'll become a famous doctor, because that's what she's always wanted to do, and I'll scrape up the money to travel to Ethiopia, and she'll find a cure to AIDs, and I will never tie her down with my phony plans to settle down and have children and travel to Victoria to some mansion. Because we'll be too busy changing the world and making a scandal out of our lives to be busy with plans."

He was barely a foot away from her now, aware that her nose was inches from brushing against his own. (Her breath tingled against his bare chest). "Derek..." she breathes.

His eyes lock over hers. "I have no room for plans."

"Derek..."

He contemplates kissing her. She looks like she wants it, but then again, she also looks like she wants to strangle him and chop up his body.

"I won't tie her down, Casey."

(Can she tell he's been talking about her this whole time?)

"W-who is she?" (I guess not).

He swallows. "Wouldn't you like to know."

 **Commence Derek's exit** : the one where he saunters into his bedroom, and Casey is left speechless in the hallway, completely oblivious that James has been standing in the stairwell watching the scene for the past three minutes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Players:**

**Casey - feeling funny, and getting confused**

**Derek - way past snapping, and getting impatient**

**James - not even trying to hide his jealousy**

**George - making things worse**

**SETTING**

**LONDON ONTARIO - MCDONALD-VENTURI HOUSEHOLD: Upstairs - EARLY MORNING**

_Derek is alone in his room. He is lying on the bed, not able to get comfortable._

To make things clear: Derek didn't sleep. Because (of course) he had lain awake all night tossing and turning, thinking about the girl sleeping in the room beside him. And he could hear her tossing and turning, and could see the light from her room flicker on and off. (He was _definitely_ sleeping with his door open so he could spy and make sure certain newcomers didn't try to sneak upstairs and go into her room while the house was sleeping).

He checks the clock sometime in the morning and realizes it's four o'clock already. (Shit, there's no way he can drive safely now). And Casey's light is (still) on, but he can't hear her moving around anymore.

She must have fallen asleep, or something, but his heartbeat quickens (for no apparent reason, other than nerves).

His mind keeps playing the previous day in its entirety backwards and forwards, front and back, and side to side. And the more he thinks about the last words he spoke with Casey, the more certain (and more eager) he is that he can't keep his feelings a secret for much longer.

Because if he waits any longer, she's gonna accept James' marriage proposal (since she's admitted that it's already in the spreadsheet) and spend her weekends in BC, with children popping out of her like a goddamn baby machine, with no PHD.

He can't let that happen. (He can't).

He pushes himself off the bed and marches out of his room. (Why? He's uncertain). He stops in front of Casey's door, his fist outstretched, ready to pound on her door and rip his way into her room, heart pouring and words flowing.

But since Karma was working hard against him recently (mua-ha-ha!), he hears voices wafting up the stairs from the kitchen, and he realizes other people in the house are awake.

Since the house was so quiet, he could easily pinpoint who the bodies were: George and James. Although, he couldn't hear what they were saying. (Go figure).

Slowly, he crept to the edge of the stairs, and stood as still as he could, trying to make out words.

"I honestly didn't know about him." (James).

Derek knew that what he was doing - eavesdropping - was wrong (on so many levels), but that had never stopped him before. (Ever).

"Well, they've never really gotten along." (That was George).

"Why not?"

"I think it's just been the battle between them. Two first-borns fighting for the top-dog spot."

(Okay, Derek is really interested now, because they're obviously talking about him and Casey).

"Oh." Derek can't tell whether or not James sounds annoyed or not. "Did your two families blend when they were young?"

"Not at all. Derek was fifteen or sixteen... I can't quite remember, it's so early in the morning. Casey was fourteen I think. Or fifteen."

("I was fifteen, Dad. But I wish we had been older.")

"So they didn't grow up together."

(Duh, of course not).

"No, thank God. I don't know what the rest of us would have done if they hadn't reached adulthood and moved out when they did. It was getting a little unbearable."

"Why?"

"All the bickering. And fighting. And acting like best friends one minute, and then ripping off each other's hair the next."

(That sounds about right).

"Casey told me about Edwin and Marti, though. Why did she never mention him?"

(Why didn't she, huh?)

"That, I don't know."

(Because no one knows about their stupid plan that has completely backfired on Derek).

"You'll have to ask her yourself."

(Please do).

Derek deliberates making his presence known, but just before he can traipse down the stairs, he's caught so off guard by James' next inquiry that he has to hold his breath to keep from making any noise.

"Do you think there was ever anything between them?"

(Say no, say no, say no!)

"That's impossible."

(Phew).

"Why?"

"I think they'd both be miserable."

(Think again, mister).

"Why?" (Man, this James guy wasn't very inventive).

"It's just... them. I don't know how to explain it. Derek is so far opposite to Casey that sometimes I don't think they were even born on the same planet."

( _"Because we weren't. She's a freaking alien who is bent on destroying me."_ )

"Oh."

"If they had been able to set aside their differences, I wouldn't have been surprised, though."

"Really?"

(Yeah, really? Do tell.)

"But I know they'd never get along in a million years. So you've got nothing to worry about. Casey is more sensible than that."

(Excuse me?) Derek has been the sensible one, keeping her at arm's length, (otherwise you'd be a grandfather by now, Georgie-Porgie).

Also, ("You've got a _lot_ to worry about, bud.")

Derek nearly jumps out of his skin when a door behind him creaks open, and he darts back toward his bedroom, hopeful that whoever is up didn't see him eavesdropping. He peaks around the corner of his door, and sees that it's only Lizzie, going to the bathroom. (She's become health conscious while he's been away at university, and gets up early in the morning to jog... Crazy, I know).

As quietly, and as slowly as possible, he slides his door closed and hops back in bed.

This time, he closes his eyes, and falls asleep instantly.

* * *

**8 HOURS LATER**

When he wakes up, it's already noon. (Only two hours later than he had intended to leave for Kingston, but assuming he needed the rest, he doesn't mind).

He hopes to bump into Casey on his way to the washroom (because she always seems to look a little hungry when she sees him with no shirt on), but he's out of luck, because as he pokes his nose into her room, her bed is already made, and her suitcase is packed.

She's sitting on the couch with James when Derek is dressed and ready for the day, and the rest of the family is going about their business. (As usual).

So he takes his opportunity to hop into his easy chair (he's missed the thing immensely), and snatches the remote off of the arm of he couch and flips the channel away from whatever (girly) movie Casey was forcing James to sit through. (There is no way an actual man would choose to sit through a Lifetime movie. No way).

"Derek! We were watching that!"

(Oh, the sweet sound of annoyance).

"No, _you_ were watching that. Nobody else was. Right James?" He can't believe he's actually acting cordially to the guy. "Football or hockey?" Derek asks, and when no one replies, Derek leans his chair way back and smiles. "Hockey it is, then."

Casey slumps back in her spot, and that's when James scoffs and leans forward.

"Case," (there's that name again, coming out of that guy's mouth, that makes Derek's skin crawl). "You're just going to let him do that?" He sounds shocked and irritated.

Derek smirks and nods, and answers for her. "She is."

"Excuse me, I was talking to _my girlfriend_." (Oh, yeah. Rub it in. We all know she won't be for long).

Derek widens his eyes incredulously and focuses on the Leafs game.

Casey sighs. "Trust me. It's not worth the fight anymore."

Derek feels a little let down. It would be nice if she put up some sort of fight. "She knows she can't win."

"Maybe you give up too easily," James says to Casey, to which Derek responds,

" _Or_ : she settles too quickly," and makes eye contact with him briefly, just enough to really get on his nerves (because it's fun, and the conversation he had overheard between James and his dad was giving Derek all sorts of confidence today).

"I do not settle," she spits at him.

And he shrugs. "What was that about spontaneity I was saying yesterday, Case?" Derek reminds, and sits his chair back up. "Something about spreadsheets, right?"

She shuts her mouth quickly, and Derek sees a flash of something in James' expression that mirrors worry (but that has to be his imagination, because no one overheard his conversation with Casey the night before, right?...)

(Wrong).

She stands up from the couch, and grabs James' hand, pulling him up, too. "Come on, James. Lets go somewhere else where we can actually hold adult conversations." (Like that would hurt Derek's feelings or something).

And Derek watches them as she leads James to the back of the house, into the kitchen, and slides the kitchen doors closed so Derek can't overhear.

It takes him quite a while, staring at the television, but focusing on listening for a chance to get Casey alone, before an opportunity finally arises when James excuses himself to the washroom upstairs, and Casey is alone in the kitchen.

He springs into action, turning off the TV once the bathroom closes, and rushes to the kitchen, where Casey is sitting languidly at the island, eating an orange.

There's no time. And he can't say what he wants to say in the house. (Y'know. The walls have ears and everything).

"Casey, we need to talk," he announces in a whisper, and before she can protest, he grabs her by the hand and drags her to the back door. "Shoes," he commands, and barely waits until they both have a pair on, and then quickly exits with her in tow.

(This will go swimmingly).

"Derek! What are we doing?" Casey asks once they get to the driveway, and Derek is unlocking the doors of the Prince.

"I told you. We need to talk."

"And it includes getting in the car?"

He nods. "Get in."

"Derek, I can't leave James-"

"He's a big boy. I'm sure he knows how to ask for a drink of water and sit nicely at the table."

He's getting a little fed up, and he nearly forces Casey into the car, but she climbs in, even though she is reluctant. "Where are we going?" She asks when he gets into the driver's side and pulls away from the driveway.

"Somewhere. Away from the Fam."

"Why?"

"I need to say something."

"And it requires jumping me and dragging me away?"

"Sure."

Actually, he has no clue what he's doing, and he has no clue what he wants to say. He just knows he needs to be with her alone, and away from any distractions. (Mainly, attractive boyfriends).

His body just goes into autopilot, and they end up at Smelly Nellie's, like they used to when they were in high school. (He misses the good old days, seeing Casey every day).

When they are seated, Casey finally breathes. "Okay. It's safe to say we're away from everybody. Spill."

He gulps. "Don't keep dating James."

She rolls her eyes and slumps back in the booth (because they've been through this, and she's getting tired). "Drop it, Derek."

"I'm serious Casey. I have a feeling."

"Please. Tell me. What do you see that is so wrong about him that I don't?"

He's a little speechless, because he can't exactly point out a specific characteristic. "He seems fake."

"Because you would know fake, right?"

He sighs. "I would. Because I've been faking my way through life, so I can tell when someone is lying. And he's been lying to you, I can feel it."

( _And can't you see I'm in love with you?_ )

"What makes you think that?"

Derek shrugs. "Have you noticed that everything he's said, and everything you've told me about him is _exactly_ what you obsess over in guys?"

"What?"

"Casey, think about it? How can one guy be absolutely everything you think you want?" (Because it's near impossible). "I think he might just be telling you what you want to hear. And he's being so predictable because..."

"Because...?"

"Because that's what you want to hear," he repeats, ignoring the new waitress that is approaching the table. (She's blonde, and the look of her kind of reminds him of Sally in the Smelly Nellie's t-shirt, and it takes him a moment to blink and recover, because he doesn't need _those_ feelings being prompted at the moment, thank you very much). "Look me in the eye and tell me that nothing I said to you yesterday made you reconsider being with him."

Her eyes narrow.

"It's just you and me. Alone. Two strangers, college kids, meeting for the first time. You don't know me, so nothing you say right now matters. Do you want that life I described with James?" He breathes. "Or do you want the exciting one..." (With me?)

"What can I get for you two?" (Ugh, the waitress is perky, and it is annoying).

Casey doesn't answer Derek, but keeps her eyes locked over his while she answers the waitress, (which turns Derek _way_ on). "Steeped tea."

"Coffee. Black." (He has a massive headache).

And she trots away, clicking her pen.

They haven't broken eye contact, and Casey mumbles, "I don't know."

(He smirks). "Okay."

"I really like James."

"Okay."

"And he's a really great guy."

(Sure). "Okay."

"Would you stop saying that?"

" _Okay_ , but I can tell when people are lying, remember?"

She stands up abruptly. "I'm not lying! He's a great guy! And I like him!"

"But is there anybody else? _Anybody?_ "

She seems to weigh her words carefully, biding her time as she stands there (looking stunning), and stares at Derek. "If there was, would it matter?"

(His stomach starts fluttering around). What is he supposed to say to that? Was he supposed to confess? Was he supposed to lie?

He breathes. "It depends." (Oh, and the sexual tension tends to skyrocket at moments like this, and Derek is almost _squirming_ ).

The waitress comes back with Derek's mug, and Casey's teapot, and settles them on the table. (Leave them alone, please!)

Slipping back down into the booth, Casey pours her tea and stirs in some sugar. "It does depend."

Silence builds between them, and Derek almost finishes his coffee before he can think of anything to say. (His tongue is so tied that he can barely swallow). "When we get back to school, can we please drop the whole 'don't know each other' act?"

Casey looks up at him. "Why?"

"Because it was a dumb idea."

"It was _your_ idea."

"I'm not allowed to have _one_ bad idea?"

She scoffs. " _All_ of your ideas are bad."

(Yeah. Totally false. He's been coming up with some new ideas, and they're all looking pretty good from here).

"Just... Lets be friends again."

She smirks (and its fucking adorable). "Were we ever friends?"

He nods. "For a few brief times, I think we were."

"When were those?"

He smirks at her. "When you were with Max. When you broke up with Truman..."

She rolls her eyes (because could he be more obvious about what he was getting at?) "If you think that trend is going to continue..."

"It depends, though, remember?"

She took a long sip of tea. "Yeah. I remember."

 **Commence a lengthy stare:** the kind where Derek can barely control his limbs, and Casey is _definitely_ not reciprocating. (Definitely).


	6. Chapter 6

**Players:**

**Casey - starting to get along with Derek**

**Derek - in the planning phase**

**KINGSTON ONTARIO - QUEENS**

_Montage._

Overall, Derek thinks he left London rather amicably, and the way he knows is because everyone hugged him before he left, even Casey (and it felt pretty good with her chest up against his).

As he arrives back at his dorm, he's beginning to realize that Queens is dull, and now that he's been reminded of what life was like before - when Casey was in it - his new life is no longer good enough. (I'll be damned).

His dorm seems empty and frustrating, and even though he has an entire list of girls to just pick and choose from to give him some company, it doesn't feel okay anymore. His casual sex days are officially over, because the next girl he's going to sleep with is currently dating another man. (So here comes the planning stage of _Covert Operation Purple Fog 2.0:_ Break Up Casey and James).

His plan starts to play out when he 'happens' to be walking past her dorm house the next morning. (Thanks to Marti, he knows her entire schedule, remember?)

He doesn't say anything to her, or even look over at her. He just waits until he sees her exit the building, and then casually walks down the sidewalk, pretending like its his regular routine, at the perfect time for Casey to see him.

(Step one: subtly get her attention. He's worked it all out, and he thinks it will go absolutely swimmingly... but we all know better than that).

The next day, he walks past her dorm again, but this time it's in the afternoon, and he's brought a girl with him (who he later dumps a block down the street).

By the third day, Casey picks up the pace and places a hand on Derek's shoulder. (Cha-Ching!) "What are you doing?"

She's not _annoyed_ , per se, but she doesn't look pleased either. (Derek, on the other hand, is very pleased, and so am I).

"Ca-sey! Who knew we'd bump into each other!"

She's quick to get suspicious. "You did, didn't you? Who told you where I live?"

"I will never rat out my sources."

"It was Marti, wasn't it?" (Perceptive.)

Instead of answering, Derek slings his arms around her shoulders and starts walking down the street with her. "Whaddaya say, sis? Wanna grab some dinner and a movie?"

(If she didn't look so horrified, he would find her grimace cute).

"What?"

"Remember that girl I told you about?"

"No."

"Sure you do. The one I'm in love with." (AKA: _you_ ).

He's sparked her memory. "Oh. Yeah. What about her?"

(By the way, Derek is feeling a little nauseous at this particular moment in history). "I need your help getting her to break up with her boyfriend."

Casey shrugs his arm off of her. "She's with another guy?"

"It's a minor hitch." (Very minor. He's almost sure she is having major doubts about him). "But with your help, it'll be as good as over between them."

"Derek, I'm not going to try and break two people up just because you're infatuated." (Her and her damn, stupid morals.) "Besides. How do I know you're really serious about her, and you won't dump her after three weeks?"

"Casey. I'm really serious. I'm not going to break up with her."

She doesn't believe him (obviously). But she also doesn't feel like fighting. "Fine. What do you want me to do?"

(Cue: menacing grin). "I want you to go to dinner and a movie with me."

Her (perfect) eyes roll. "What?"

"If she sees us together, she'll get jealous."

"If she's with another guy, why would she be jealous?"

"Because she'll see us having fun and talking, and holding hands, and she'll see all the stuff she's missing out on, because I'm fairly certain her current boyfriend is stuck up and stuffy, and doesn't ever let her put her hair down."

"How will you be sure she'll even care?"

"Casey, when we're together, we turn heads. Don't tell me you've never noticed it before."

(Flashback to that time in grade eleven where Derek was having too much fun actually learning by the 'Casey Condensation Method').

"But I was going out with James tonight-"

"He'll understand. He's supposedly Mr. Perfect, isn't he?"

"Derek."

"Please, Case? I really need this to happen."

"Why don't you ask one of your tramps? I'm sure you've accumulated quite a few of them the past few months."

"Yeah, but then they'd expect payment, and I don't feel like sliming up any bananas tonight," (except with you-u-u).

"Ew! Derek! That's disgusting."

"Exactly. So would you just cancel on James and do me this favour?" (Pretty please with a cherry on top?)

She gives in. "Fine. But what will you do for me in return?"

This is always how they will be: bickering and making deals. "The chance to be seen with me." (Arrogance is his forte, after all).

"Um, I meant something good."

"That _is_ a good offer."

"No. That's something I've gone out of my to avoid. I meant something like: Buying me a Gucci bag, or doing my laundry for the rest of the year. Something worth the pain of spending an evening with you."

(Okay. Fine. Have it like that). "How about I pay for half of your meals until the end of the year?" (Yes, he has ulterior motives).

She frowns in contemplation. "Which ones?"

"Every other meal. Lunch on one day, dinner the next."

"What about breakfast?"

"I never wake up in time for breakfast." (Doesn't she know anything?)

"Who said anything about waking up? Just give me your student card-"

"And give you a chance to deplete it? I don't think so. I have to be present to pay for the meals, and that's how the offer stands. Go out with me tonight, and I will pay for every other meal until school lets out."

(She has no clue what she's getting herself into).

"Deal."

They shake hands, and continue walking down the sidewalk, and Derek is highly aware of her arm brushing against his with every step.

"I don't suppose you care to tell me who she is?" Casey asks, lifting a curious eyebrow.

Derek inhales. "No. I don't," he answers. "I'll pick you up in an hour."

"Wait, right now? It's barely five."

"Wear something hot." (Smoking, preferably).

"Derek!"

"A skirt, at least. Lots of leg." (Lots and _lots_ of leg).

"I will not subjugate myself to dressing slutty-"

He shakes her shoulders. "We're trying to turn heads, remember? Oh, and it wouldn't hurt to look fancy, either."

"Oh. So slutty _and_ flashy. Any other requests? Should my boobs be inside my shirt, or should I even bother covering them up."

He shrugs. "Whatever feels comfortable."

"You're such a pig."

"Ah, but I know what gets attention, and boobs get attention." (Oink, oink)!

 **Commence Derek's exit:** the one where he jogs down a side street quickly, leaving an irritated Casey standing on the sidewalk, yelling, "De-rek!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Players:**

**Casey - surprisingly enthusiastic**

**Derek - very enthusiastic**

**James - _UN_ enthusiastic**

**SETTING:**

**QUEENS: CASEY'S DORM - 6 O'CLOCK**

_Enter Derek, looking FAB, walking down Casey's hallway. He stops in front of her door and pauses._

He's spent an embarrassing amount of time getting ready for this (innocent) outing, and when he's decided he looks just put together enough (because he doesn't want Casey to think he actually has to try to look this hot), he hops into the Prince and makes his way to Casey's dorm (inconveniently across campus). When he gets there and finds her floor, he hears voices raising on the other side of her door (and he grits his teeth because _James_ is in there, arguing with Casey).

It's not like Derek's surprised (because he really isn't). James was probably one of those guys who always checks up on Casey and has to know everything she is doing. (Derek also wouldn't be surprised if the guy periodically screened her friends).

And Derek gets an absolute kick out of the coming interaction when he knocks on the door of Casey's dorm, and she opens the door quickly (and passionately), and Derek has to hold his tongue, because all he wants to do is tell her how amazing she looks in that tight-fitting black dress and silver pumps (which would be: sexy, by the way. Oh, and mind-blowingly erotic). There wasn't quite as much leg as Derek had been hoping for, but she hasn't shied away from showing off her... _other_ curves.

It's a lot of effort, but he pushes his tongue to the side and smirks at her appearance.

" _That's_ who you're going out with?" James sounds very angry (and Derek is feeling smug).

Waving at him (and sadly tearing his eyes away from Casey), Derek breaks out a friendly grin and says, "Hey! I was hoping I'd see you tonight."

James' arms cross (which Derek is certain that he practices the action to try and make his biceps look bigger and more threatening than they are). "I bet you did."

Derek steps into the dorm (much to Casey's dismay), and greets Prince Charming more formally. "Yeah. I wanted to thank you for being such a wonderful and _supportive_ boyfriend to dear Casey here. You know, most guys wouldn't like it if their girlfriends went out with me, but not you. You just step aside and let Casey make her own decisions. Because Casey doesn't like it when people tell her what she can and can't do, and you're just the guy who would know that better than anyone else, aren't you?" He keeps up eye contact the entire time he's speaking, knowing that there is no way he can object (because - like always - Derek has spun the situation to benefit no one else but himself).

But James isn't looking appreciative (Look Out!) and he's scowling at Derek.

And (just to get on his nerves), Derek slings his arm around Casey's torso and pulls her into him, her side touching his, and hand draped (pleasantly) around her waist. "Ready to go, Case?" He makes sure to say it playfully, but also with a seductive undertone. (Because it's just too hard not to, and James is withering over there).

Casey jabs him in the stomach with her elbow (which he totally did NOT deserve), and grabs her jacket off of her bed, which Derek quickly examines to see which side he will be sleeping on when his plan finally pans out. (His hopeful answer is neither, because he'd rather just be on top). "Yeah."

"Great." He claps his hands, and watches James' reaction when he snatches Casey's jacket and holds it up so she can slip into it more easily. (Desperate times call for desperate measures, and chivalry is along those lines).

Can a scowl turn into a snarl? Because James is pretty near barking and snapping. (How come this is so much fun?)

"I'll be back later," Casey says to him, and Derek adds, "Don't wait up."

"Oh, I'll wait up," James responds, but Derek shrugs.

"It's not necessary," Casey explains, and then walks over to James (and Derek has to avert his eyes quickly when she rolls onto her tip toes to kiss him, and fire threatens to shoot out of his ears).

"Casey, please don't go out with him," James says, like he's actually concerned about her safety or something.

(I'll order one big, fat eye roll, please. And a side of fries to go with it. Thanks).

"I'll see you later," she responds. (Have I mentioned lately how much Derek loves her?) "Come on," she says, grabs Derek's arm, and pulls him out of her dorm and closes the door behind them.

Yeah, the plan is going swimmingly. (So far, at least).

* * *

**A SUPER-DUPER FANCY RESTAURANT - 6:30**

"Where is she?"

"Who?"

"The girl you like."

(Oh yeah.) "Um, I don't know."

Casey's eyes narrow. "What do you mean? I thought the whole reason we're doing this is so she can see you with an attractive girl and get jealous."

(Half right). "Don't flatter yourself."

" _Derek_." She's annoyed.

"Relax. I just don't see her yet." (Translation: _I'm a phony, and you're the only girl for me_.)

"Point her out when she gets here."

(Yeah, that's not likely.) "Will do."

The mait're d guides them to a secluded corner booth (in which Derek can't be more pleased about), but Casey objects quickly and asks for a table completely in the open, smack dab in the middle of the restaurant.

"Casey, what are you doing?" He whispers, irritated that he's now pulling out her chair and grumbling at how public this spot is. (Because how is he supposed to make a pass at her when the entire restaurant is staring at them?)

She looks at him like its obvious. "She'll never see us if we're in a private booth. We have to stay in the open so she'll notice."

(This was such a dumb plan). "Fine." (Be like that.)

And it's just about the longest night in his entire life, because he's sitting across from Casey, with her foot brushing against his whenever she repositions, and she looks amazing, and smells amazing, but she's not paying him any attention, because whenever another human being in the restaurant moves, Casey jumps and leans forward (which gives him a great view down her dress, by the way), and asks, "Is that her?"

To which his reply is constantly: "No. Now just forget about it and act natural." (Because he's starting to feel like he's in a B-movie Spy flick).

They make it through the entire first course, and Derek is pretty ticked that Casey hasn't even mentioned how fancy the place is, or that he's paying a whole lot more than a week's pay on the one meal. (He's worked it out: It was costing him eight shifts of his part-time job at a ski shop down the road).

"So tell me about James," Derek starts, trying to distract Casey from staring at the entrance the entire night.

It definitely works, because she swings her head back around and stares at him. "Why?"

He rolls his eyes. "I don't know, because I'm sick of the back of your head. Why do you like him, anyway, other than having an IQ of 134?" (He listens to her. And retains every single thing she's ever said to him).

"I... I don't know. I just do."

"For a guy so perfect, you don't seem like you do."

"What?" (She's confused). "Of course I do. What makes you think I don't?"

"Well, for starters, you haven't mentioned him once tonight. When she's really in love, the Casey _I_ know usually can't shut up about the sorry loser." (Usually).

"I'm not like that."

(She's asking for it). "Do I have to remind you about you're stupid 'month-a-versary' thing? Never taking off Max's jacket? Obsessing over Truman's ass-hole rating game?" Yes, he decides he does need to, and starts mocking her. (His voice is three octaves higher than his vocal chords tend to let him reach, and it hurts putting so much effort into an impersonation, but it's worth the smack Casey throws across his head in anger).

"I do NOT do that."

"Do you have your cellphone on you? Because I'm pretty sure the family would be on my side."

She slumps back (in realization that Derek is actually right). "I... I act like that?"

"Every time. Except for now."

Her troubled expression is disconcerting for Derek.

"Maybe I've changed since we became strangers."

(Unlikely). "Maybe."

"I don't know."

"Okay, then how did you meet?" (Commence a long-winded story about how they crossed eyes across a crowded street, and the wind was blowing in her hair, and they were drawn together like two magnets caught in each others polar fields)...

"He sat beside me in Business Marketing."

He waits (and waits) for the story to continue. "And...?"

"And what? We started talking, and now we're together."

Should this news be alarming or comforting to Derek? Was his job going to be easier than expected? (Or did she finally meet someone she could be levelheaded over?)

"That's it?"

"What else do you want? We went on our first date the first week of classes, and that's it." She puts her hands flat on the table. "What about you? How did you meet the mystery girl that hasn't shown up yet?"

Derek sighs (because he has to try and concoct a girl while Casey is staring him down). "We met... Over a misunderstanding."

At least that intrigues her. "Go on."

"She thought I was someone who I'm not."

"Like a decent human being?"

"Ha ha." (Please, stop. I can't contain the laughter...) "Actually, she mistook me as a friend of mine."

"Hmm."

"Hmm?"

"Kind of like us." (Try: _exactly_ like us).

"I guess so."

"And how did it go?"

"Well, we're not together yet. As you can see." (Boy could she ever?)

"What's she like?"

"Aren't you just full of questions." (And its getting annoying...)

Casey shrugs. "You started it."

"Yeah, but I don't like being the one answering them."

"Suck it up."

(Yeah, he wants to). "What was the question, again?"

"What is she like?" Casey enunciates, like he's four.

What is he supposed to say: _Look in the mirror_? "She's... Blonde." (Lies, but keeping it believable here). "And she plays volleyball." Okay...? Why did he say that? (He's panicking, and it's a sport that he likes watching girls play, for obvious reasons).

"That's all? She's the second most common hair colour, and she plays a sport?"

He nods in defence. "Mhmm. And she has two brothers." (Where is this random shit coming from? Well, the answer would be his ass, but usually the stuff he pulls out of there is not so miscellaneous).

"Okay...? But that still doesn't explain what she's like."

( _She's gorgeous, and her smile makes my heart melt, and the way she says my name makes me want to lock the door to whatever room we're in and do something so scandalous that the cops will probably have to arrest me_.) "She's amazing."

"What's her name?"

"C-" (Whoa, that was a close one). "Wait. Shut up. She's here," he says quickly, and without thinking, to change the subject quickly before he accidentally lets it slide.

At the news, Casey perks up, and starts to turn around to get a better view, but Derek quickly grabs her hand and stops her. "No, Casey, don't look. Don't make it obvious we were waiting for her. Just act normal and let her notice us casually." (No one has even entered the restaurant, but he needs something to happen this evening, and it sure as hell won't happen when he's making up random stuff about an imaginary girl to throw Casey off the trail.

"But I want to see what she looks like."

"No, Casey! Please!" He grips her hand tighter and looks at her, straight in the eyes.

She pauses for a moment, and she's wearing the same stupid grin that makes Derek want to forget that there's a reason he has tried to distance himself from her. (Because he wants to kiss her so badly, but knows it'll only abruptly put an end to their date and Casey will never talk to him again).

"Okay," Casey gives in, and relaxes in her chair. "Tell me if she notices us, then."

He nods, and pretends to be interested in keeping tabs on someone who doesn't even exist.

Their next course comes, and Derek waits until he's finished before he says, "okay, I think she just looked over."

"Is she with her boyfriend?"

"Yeah."

"Does she look like she cares about us?"

He smirks. "I don't think so. Not yet, at least." He cocks an eyebrow upward, and reaches out for her hand again, and rubs his thumb against her fingers. "We gotta make it look like we're having a lot of fun."

Casey nods, like she's just remembered, and playfully tosses her hair over her shoulder, and laughs loudly and falsely (which sends Derek's heart straight into his throat).

"Whoa, tone it down," he says through a gritted smile. "It's not the Colosseum."

"That doesn't even make any sense," Casey snaps, still smiling, and twirling her hair like it's the funniest thing she can think of doing.

He sighs. "I don't care. Just don't make the entire restaurant gawk at us like we're some kind of exhibit."

"We kind of are."

"Shut up, she's looking!" Finally, he's having fun tonight (because messing with Casey is a blast).

"Shut up? Shouldn't we be talking and having fun?"

He shrugs, and stares into her eyes, seductively. (But Casey thinks its all an act, so that's a downside). "She knows that when I'm usually out with a girl, we don't do a lot of talking."

Casey's eyes roll, and she grimaces, and grabs the glass of wine sitting in front of her. "Of course you don't."

He smirks, and follows suit, taking a sip of wine, too.

Somehow, out of pure luck, he manages to keep Casey from turning around for the rest of the meal, and convinces her that they have to wait for the imaginary girl and her boyfriend to leave before they can. It's dumb, but it works, and Casey is looking rather pleased with herself when he says, "I think she was bothered by us together."

He asks for the bill (which apparently is bad manner in the establishment), and nearly drops his jaw at the price (because, ouch, he's going to have to dip into his savings and work extra shifts to pay for the rest of Casey's meals for the year).

And when they're finally out of the restaurant, Casey is smiling and laughing, and walking down the street _right_ beside him (and he's slipping again). And when they get to the Prince, Casey says, "What movie are we going to see?"

(She's actually excited).

"Um," he fingers his wallet. It's getting pretty weightless. "Let's skip the movie."

Her eyebrows furrow. "Don't you want her to see us having fun at the theatre, too?" (Is she really disappointed, or is she just acting that way?)

He shrugs. "I think we did a good job at the restaurant."

Casey sighs. "Well, I can't go home now."

"Why not?"

"Because it's barely even eight."

He lifts an eyebrow at her. "Since when do you care about staying out late?"

She breathes heavily and gets into the Prince without answering. So he asks again, and she shrugs, pulling on her seat belt. "James is probably still at my place."

And he clenches his jaw, because the way she says it makes him worried, like she doesn't want to be alone with the guy. (Cue: overprotective interrogation period). "Is everything okay between you guys?"

She nods. "Yeah."

He doesn't buy it (obviously), because her smile is nowhere to be seen. "You're lying."

And she breathes. Deeply. (And Derek is about ready to go back to her place and beat the living daylight out of James).

"We just had a fight before you picked me up tonight. That's all."

"What about?"

And she has the gall to laugh. "About you."

He swallows (and swallows again, but that lump in his throat is pretty big). "Oh."

She smirks and lifts an eyebrow at him. "He thinks you have a thing for me."

And he acts as best as he can to be amused (but it hurts). "God, Seriously? That would be the day."

She giggles (and he wants to punch something). "I know, right?"

"Right." (Wrong).

"Like that would ever happen."

"Ever." (It's already happening).

"I mean, we hate each other, don't we?" (Uncertainty is laced in her words, but she also sounds definitive).

"We do." (That's why they're on a date at the moment).

"And our parents are married."

"They sure are."

"And we share a brother, so it would just be weird." (Has she thought about this as much as he has?)

"So weird."

"And it would just be wrong."

"So wrong."

(How come this is quickly turning from denial into excuses?)

"So it's impossible."

"Impossible."

They make eye contact, and he notices that her breathing is shallow, and she bites her lip awkwardly. She looks away first, and plays with the handle of her purse. (She's cute when she feels uncomfortable).

Apparently Derek can hardly hide his feelings anymore, and he leans closer to her. "Casey," he whispers, but she shakes her head.

"No. Derek. Don't do this."

He closes his eyes. "Why not?"

She exaggeratedly repositions in her seat and flips her hair, quickly changing the subject. "Come on. Take me somewhere. Somewhere fun," she demands. "And loud." (Because they've passed a line a few moments ago, and she's scared out of her mind to continue having this conversation).

Sighing, he starts the car. "Are you up to go clubbing?"

She shrugs. "I've never been."

He laughs. "Well, then. I've a got a few things to teach you."

"Okay."

"And you're paying."

"De-rek."

 **Commence riding off into the sunset -** where they both completely avoid what has obviously just happened between them, and pretend like everything is completely A-OK. (Which it is _not_ , but hey. What are they supposed to do?)


	8. Chapter 8

**Players:**

**Casey - starting to really get confused**

**Derek - restless, impatient as f*ck, and totally stressed out**

**QUEENS - CASEY'S DORM: Midnight**

_Enter the 'lovebirds in denial', walking down the hall in silence. Derek rubs the back of his neck, and Casey swings her purse mechanically.  
_

It's awkward when they return to Casey's dorm, and neither of them say anything for a few moments when they reach her door. (Derek is praying that she invites him in, because _damn_ , he wants things to happen tonight, and he wants to finish that conversation from earlier).

She fiddles with her key. "Surprisingly, I actually had a good time tonight," she says. (Cue: the goodbye speech). "I had a lot of fun at that club."

His heart drops a little bit, because he knows she's gonna send him away now. "Me, too." His hands slide into his pockets and he leans against her door frame. "You're better company than I remembered." (By 'better company', he means to say that she's always been the _best_ company he has ever had, but she wants to avoid the inevitable conversation at all costs, so he plays along).

She punches him playfully. "And you were pretty civil."

His shoulders lift. "It was part of the act." (Yeah, the act on top of another act. And it's getting tiring).

She smiles. "I'm sure it was."

"Anyway," he breathes, speeding things up. "I guess this is it."

She bites her lip (and Lord Almighty, he wants to kiss her). "I guess it is."

Wait... Is she looking at his lips, too? (She totally is). His heart starts beating profusely. Did _she_ want to kiss _him_ , too? (Probably not, but a guy can dream).

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Casey says, and when she does, she turns her body away from him, and inserts her key into the lock.

"Yeah."

She looks down at her feet. (Since when was she this awkward around him?) "I usually eat lunch around one. If you wanna meet me down the street-"

"I'll pick you up."

And she nods at the interruption, and he smiles at the ground (and remember the Facade that they had built so many years ago? The one that was in ruins? Yeah, it's just about rubble by now).

"Good night, Derek," she whispers, and when he looks back up at her, he almost loses control, because her eyes are literally shining, and her smile is almost as wide as his.

"Good night, Case."

He doesn't move as she opens her door and goes inside, and he's just far enough in the way that her arm brushes against his chest (Cue: the shivers), and he breathes in her perfume and drinks her figure in one last time before she closes the door and the sight of her is gone from view.

Maybe he should just get counselling. (I mean, that's one solution). Because he's fallen completely and utterly down a deep dark hole, and instead of climbing out, he's trying to pull her down with him. And in many people's books, that borders on psychosis. (But he's never cared before, so why should he start now?)

It takes a few moments before he regains feeling in his legs, and he pushes off of the door frame, and begins walking back down the hall, over to the staircase. He's not paying much attention to the world around him, and almost runs into another late-night couple making their way back to their own dorm. By the looks on their faces, they're about to indulge in an activity that Derek is yearning to do, but it's just not the right time.

But he's willing to wait... even though his body is in complete _flames._

* * *

He sleeps well. (Too well).

And he actually pays attention in class. (He scares himself sometimes).

And he's started Stage Two of _Covert Operation Purple Fog 2.0_ already. (And he's really scaring himself, because he's never planned anything out in such detail before now). The next step is to spend as much time with Casey as possible (and without ripping each other to shreds), and to annoy her until she can't take it anymore, because that's when she (usually) gets so frustrated and heated that she (usually) bursts into his room and pushes him backward on the bed. (And that's the exact position Derek wants to be with her, because that's where all sorts of _feelings_ like to manifest).

Casey's room is open when he arrives the next day, and when he knocks on the ajar door, she lifts her head from her books. She looks frazzled, and if Derek didn't know better, he would have thought she had been crying.

"Finally, you're here," she mutters, and gets up from her desk.

No 'hello', no 'hey, how ya doing?', just a quick acknowledgement of his arrival, and rushing out of her dorm. (Typical).

He's a little miffed (make that a lot), because he thought they had ended on (really) good terms last night. (But maybe he had been hallucinating, because when had that ever happened before?)

"Nice to see you, too," he jabs, and nearly has to jog to keep up with her.

(Was she upset at him or something?) "We've got to eat fast, because I have a class in twenty."

His eyes roll right up to the ceiling. "Okay, why didn't you tell me to come earlier, then?"

"Because I mixed up my days."

He gasps in exaggeration. "What? Casey McDonald made a _mistake_?"

"Shut up."

(Not a chance). "I'm shocked. This hasn't happened since grade eleven."

"Don't even start-"

"Maybe you can skip the class and tell the prof that your dog _Bob The Second_ died suddenly, and you had to seek solace with your only relative on campus."

At least she smirks, but wipes it off quickly as they exit the building. "Please. I will never tell a lie like that again."

(Don't buy it).

"Su-ure."

They decide to eat at some weird, hipster cafe that Casey loves hanging out at on campus, and he can't exactly protest. After all, he was doing it to be with her, so it shouldn't matter if the place is horribly overpriced for ridiculous menu items. (But he is kind of ticked, because apparently everything they serve is natural, organic, gluten-free, vegan, and absolute garbage).

"How about tomorrow, I pick the eats," he says when they sit down to two big bowls of (revolting) tofu salad (which he only agreed to eat because it was the only thing that didn't look like it came straight out of a sofa cushion).

Casey taps her fingers on the table. "Hey, this is supposed to be a favour to me, since I so generously did one for you."

"It doesn't mean you have to drag me to places like this. Don't you like eating _real_ food?" he responds, waving his fork around in front of her face, a piece of tofu impaled on the end. (It's jiggling when it moves, which makes it all the less appetizing). "Like steak?"

She lifts her nose high in the air. "Of course. But sometimes I like to eat something that doesn't have such an impact on the environment."

(Snort). "Good one."

"It's true. Did you know that cows-"

"Taste absolutely delicious?" he interrupts. "Why yes, I did."

Her shoulders slump, because she knows there is no way (in Hell, or Heaven, or any other place) that she is going to convince Derek to eat more consciously. "I like Rib eye," she says quietly, like other people in the dump might hear her and disown her. (Vegans are known to do that). "Medium rare."

And (shit), there goes his blood rushing again. All he does is smile at her (because Victory is Sweet), and manages to swallow down a bite of tofu. (He wants to show that he is - somewhat - sensitive). "Tomorrow, we eat steak."

She laughs. "Okay." Quickly, she scarfs down the rest of her food (faster than Derek, and he's been known to make entire chickens disappear in three seconds), and then shoots up out of her chair. "Gotta get to class."

He nods. "Physiology, right?"

Her eyes narrow. "How did you know-"

"Sources, remember?"

And she rolls her eyes. "I'm never talking to Marti again."

"As if."

 **Commence Casey's exit** \- the one where Derek waits until she's out of sight before he spits out whatever bits of inedible junk are in his mouth, and tosses the contents of his bowl in the garbage.


	9. Chapter 9

**Players:**

**Casey - turning into a pushover**

**Derek - not gonna let that happen**

**James - full of fire and rage**

* * *

**QUEENS - DEREK'S DORM - Afternoon**

_Derek is sitting at his desk, shirtless and looking fine. He's attempting to get some schoolwork done, but gets distracted when his phone alerts him of a text._

It's early in the day (early, as in afternoon), when Derek reads the text from Casey, and he curses out loud when he reads it.

_'Off the hook tonight. Unexpected plans. Steak tomorrow. - Casey'_

He grits his teeth, because he knows that Casey is cancelling on him for James, given the lack of an explanation and curt text.

Vexed, he checks his watch, and it's still a few hours until he was supposed to go pick her up. But he has a better idea, and pushes up from his desk and gets dressed. (Yeah, yeah, it's two o'clock, but Derek doesn't wear clothes unless he needs to).

He's smiling now, because he knows Casey's schedule, and knows she has no afternoon classes on Thursdays, and she has no social life (so obviously, she'll be at her place).

And so she'll have no excuses.

And Derek's on a mission to stir up trouble, and this is the best thing he can come up with. (James will be livid, and Derek can't wait).

Casey doesn't answer her door immediately, so Derek knocks again, with more force (so she can hurry up).

And when the door opens, he smiles suggestively. He likes the way her hair is in the process of being curled, so one side is straight, and the other has waves (and he also likes the way she looks him up and down).

"What are you doing?" she asks, and there is barely even a hint of anger. (He has to fix that).

Pushing past her, he enters her dorm without being invited, and proceeds to take off his coat, sling it over her desk, and plop down a big paper bag full of food on her bed and slides onto her mattress, kicking off his shoes.

"Steak _tonight_. Lunch _tomorrow_ ," he answers (to her text, which she had sent an hour ago).

And she crosses her arms. "Get out! I'm studying. And getting ready for a date."

He scoffs. "It's three. Even if you _did_ have a hot date, it won't be for another four or so hours, and I'm hungry over here, and if you don't sit beside me and hold paper towel under my chin, I'm gonna get your bed full of gravy."

(He loves the way she fumes and rolls her eyes). She rests her fists on her perfect waist (a little bit of skin is showing between the hem of her shirt and sweatpants, and Derek drinks it in). "I'm serious. I have a lot to do."

He nods. "I know. _Lots_ to do. Like how are we supposed to eat all this in one sitting? It's going to take us at least a couple hours." Triumphantly, he starts pulling takeaway boxes out of the bag and tossing them on her bed (to which she screeches and starts catching, making sure nothing spills and soils her perfect quilt). "Bread roll?" He offers, opening up a Styrofoam, and lifting it toward her.

And he finally feels that turbulent motion in his stomach (the same one he always feels whenever he sees Casey bite her lip).

She caves (of course), and grabs a roll, and starts nibbling on it.

He taps the bed.

She ignores him.

So he pulls her down.

"Rib-eye. Medium rare," Derek states, as he hands her a container.

Casey smirks and happily accepts it. "Thanks," she says, and snags a pair of plastic utensils that have been thrown onto her pillow. All she says next is, "Why?"

And Derek shrugs and takes a bite of his steak. "I was hungry."

"We could have done this tomorrow."

"Um, it's rather unhealthy to skip meals until the next day."

And she huffs in irritation. (Because she knows it's a losing battle). "You remembered what I like."

(Did he even have to respond?) "Of course."

Silence fills the room for a few minutes, and Derek can't stop himself from staring at her (because she's adorable).

And she glares at him, and closes her container, and gets up off the bed again. "I was in the middle if curling my hair." (Because she thinks he's staring at her funny because she looks lopsided).

"Yeah, you're starting to look a little bit like Cruella."

He has to dodge the hairbrush hurtling toward his head quickly. "So where is James taking you?" (He's not actually _interested_. He just is curious if Casey goes anywhere fun with him.)

As she starts curling her hair around the wand of her iron, she says, "we're just going out."

(Give him something to work with here). "Yeah, but, for example, the opera is a very different outing than, say, a great club, like where we went last night."

"The opera is a _great_ outing."

"For a stiff." (Dead or alive. Either one applies).

She ignores his comment. "For your information, James and I are going to walk along the lake."

(Laughter. So much laughter Derek has to grip his sides). "That's funny."

"We enjoy each others company."

"Sounds just enjoyable enough to walk straight into the lake and breathe in the water."

"It's romantic."

"No, it sounds boring."

"We like it."

"Probably why you don't seem that excited."

Turning around, Casey stares at him for a moment (expressionless), before she responds, saying, "Not everything has to be exciting, Derek."

He shrugs. "When you're in love, the smallest things are _always_ exciting." (Like spontaneous steaks on the bed, for example).

And she clenches her jaw (and spins around quick before he can read her new frown).

"But if you like feeling all stable and predictable, then go right ahead."

She doesn't say anything else, but finishes doing her hair, and then pins it up so gravity won't destroy it before the evening. (He used to make so much fun of her back at home when she'd walk around like that, but now it was more endearing than ever).

"So did you talk to mystery girl?"

"What?"

"The one you like. From the restaurant. Have you talked to her since she saw us together?"

And Derek sighs and leans back on her pillows (which smells so good, by the way). "Yeah."

"And...?"

"And I'm making progress."

"For instance?"

"For instance, she's not going out with her boyfriend tonight, like she was planning on doing." (He hopes. Nothing is confirmed, but he's going to do his best).

"Really?"

He nods. "Yeah, he's not as _exciting_ as she thought."

Casey scoffs. "She sounds dumb, then."

He smirks. "Whatever you say."

"Shouldn't you be at her place? If you're so confident she's into you?"

(Already ahead of you, sis). He shrugs. "It can wait."

"You don't want her to think you're unavailable. Otherwise it will be another 'Sally' disaster, and I'm going to have to step in and fix it for you."

(Defensive Derek: Activate). "Hey, I had the situation with Sally under control. _You_ were the one who messed it up."

"Please. If it weren't for me, she would have given up, and you're too pigheaded to admit that you almost lost her with your stupid steely mind games. And you did lose her in the end, anyway."

"Okay, ouch. I didn't lose her. We agreed to break up."

"Because you're a sorry loser."

"Because I loved her."

(Okay, that wasn't supposed to come out. Not in front of Casey, at least).

"You loved her?"

He gets quiet. "Did I say that I _loved_ her? I meant to say that I thought she was okay. Definitely not love. I don't love."

Casey rolls her eyes. "Obviously you _do_ love, Derek. And you're in love right now with that girl you won't tell me about."

"That's different."

"How so?"

(Does he admit it?) "This time, it's not the same."

"What do you mean?"

He sighs (and delves). "With other girls - with Sally, and Emily, and Kendra - I was able to just... stop feeling for them. But not like this. This time, she's all I think about." ( _This time_? More like, the _whole_ time. Since the first time he's laid eyes on Casey, he's been in love, just trying to push those feelings aside).

Casey smiles. "That's sweet."

(No its not. It's annoying and disruptful to his life of peace. Relatively.)

"Whatever." (And he just has to ask it). "Do you love James?"

To which Casey doesn't answer right away, she stands there for a moment, and her lip pushes against her teeth, and she looks out the window briefly. "I like James. A lot."

Derek lifts an eyebrow. "Enough to become the trophy wife who travels to Victoria every week with the three babies and Labrador retriever?"

And she looks back at him, (and he can see all sorts of fear and doubt clouding her vision). "I don't know yet."

(He's feeling hopeful, because she looks a little wistful, too, like she's remembering his own speech about the future).

"Well figure it out soon, or else you might be living a life of regrets." (And he closes his eyes and puts his hands behind his head).

"Are you seriously going to sleep?"

"Food coma. Gotta."

She grimaces. "Don't drool on my pillow."

He opens one eye mischievously. "You've just given me a wonderful idea."

"If that pillow gets wet, I will stab you."

"I'd like to see you try."

* * *

It's hours later, full of reminiscing and laughter, and kicking Derek into the hall so she can get dressed in private (into a miniskirt that Derek picked out and can't wait to see because those things are known to ride up).

And as Derek is making fun of her pile of A+ papers, a knock at the door sounds (and Casey absolutely loses her shit).

"Oh my God! He's early!" Casey whispers, panicked, to Derek.

And Derek lifts an eyebrow. "So?"

And Casey glares. "He can't see you here."

"Why not?" He narrows his eyes.

"Because he's already suspicious of you, and if he thinks I still hung out with you today after he asked me not to, then he's going to be in a bad mood all night."

(And smoke is beginning to curl out of Derek's ears). "He asked you not to see me? Case, please tell me you see that something is wrong here."

(Knocking gets louder).

She puts her hands on his chest and begins to push him backward into the closet (and something scandalous passes through his head, along the lines of that game 'Seven Minutes in Heaven'), and she holds the door. "Just please hide in here until we're gone."

"And do what?"

"I don't know. Please don't make things worse, Derek." And she bites her lip, but this time it's not because she's being playful (and Derek is feeling a little bad now). "Please."

He nods, which is apparently enough because she proceeds to toss his jacket to him, along with his shoes, and slams the door in his face. (And Derek is left in a moral dilemma).

He wants to burst out of that closet so badly and make James turn into the Incredible Hulk, but he knows Casey will be angrier at him than ever before (and she's been known to give him the silent treatment).

So he becomes an absolute traitor (to himself) and listens to her.

It's painful, because he can hear everything going on (even the kissing as she initially opens her door, and he's ready to puke).

It's many minutes before he can hear a real conversation, and it's not anything he wants to hear coming out of Casey's mouth with any guy but himself.

"Not now, James. I don't feel like it."

James tries to protest, (and Derek has his hand on the closet door knob, ready to step in if things go wrong), but Casey puts him in his place.

"No. Stop it." (And Derek loves her). "How come you're here so early?" Casey starts asking, and James replies with,

"I couldn't wait to see you. I thought we could spend some more time together."

(Derek is absolutely beaming, because Casey sounds unimpressed).

"Oh. Well, it would have been nice to know, is all."

"You usually like it when I come over unannounced."

"Oh, I do. But..."

And Derek is struggling to hear anything else, (but neither of them say anything for a moment), and he's confused.

That's when Hell is unleashed.

"What's all this?"

(Derek so wishes he could see what was going on).

"Oh, nothing. Just some food I was eating earlier."

"There's... A lot."

"I was hungry." (Ravenous, perhaps).

"Was someone here with you?"

"James-"

"He was here, wasn't he?"

(Yes! This is working out perfectly! Derek doesn't even have to lift a finger and he's turning into the Hulk himself).

"No."

"How come there's enough take-out for three people, then?"

"Um... I had a friend over."

"Who?"

Casey doesn't respond, and Derek is straining to hear what happens next. He wants James to start searching the place and happen upon him in the closet (because it looks very compromising, and it would work in Derek's favour).

"A friend."

"What friend?"

(Man, this guy is pushy. And Derek is doing everything in his power not to jump out of there and deck the guy).

"James, who cares who was over. It's not like it matters. I was hungry, and a friend brought food, and we hung out, and now we're going out."

"Casey-"

"Let's go."

Derek doesn't want them to go. He can hear the controlling tone in James' voice, and knows he's not a good guy. (Why can't Casey see that?) He was pushy and domineering, and everything Derek can't stand. He has to stop it before it's too late. Because it's obvious that Casey's social life (and sanity) were on the line here. No guy had the right to question her daytime activities, and no one had the right to question her friends.

So he (nonchalantly) ruffles some of the hangers in the closet. (Squeak!)

And the room goes quiet. He gets worried, because it sounds like they have left, but sighs in relief when he hears, "What was that?"

So he does it again, and then tips over some of Casey's shoes on the floor.

"Is someone in the closet?"

And that's when the closet door bursts open, and Derek is smiling wider than ever. He stares up at James, smug, and waves. "Hey. Fancy meeting you here."

 **Commence Incredible Hulk:** Because James is now _fuming_ , and Derek is loving it.

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More chapters to come.

**Players:**

**Casey - keeping the peace**

**Derek - waging war**

**James - enemy force**

**QUEENS - CASEY'S DORM - Six O'clock**

_Players take their mark: Casey is standing behind James, who is angrily beginning to pace in front of the closet, and Derek is comfortably tucked in between Casey's sweaters and dresses, looking smug as ever.  
_

"What the hell is going on here?" James nearly spits, taking a step back, and staring at Casey.

(It's going swimmingly, I tell you. Just swimmingly.)

Smirking relentlessly, Derek scratches the back of his head and takes a glance at Casey. They can all see how compromising this situation appears (and please tell me you are loving this just as much as I am).

Casey stammers at first. "James, it's not what it looks like."

Derek nods, and when James looks back at him, he shrugs. "Depends on what you think it looks like." (Why can't he tone down his amusement?)

James clenches his jaw. "I can't believe this," he mutters, and begins to walk away, but Casey grabs his arm and holds him back.

"James, Derek and I were just hanging out."

Derek follows them out into the room and closes the closet door behind him. "Call it what you will," he adds, (intentionally making things worse). "I mean, hanging out, fooling around. Your pick." (He picks the latter.)

And James pivots and meets Derek in a steely glare. "Are you serious, man?"

Derek's eyebrows lift momentarily, but he doesn't push it. (He wants to look like the calm, heroic one here, and make James show off his utter ass-hole side). "Something you should know about me, _James_ , if you plan on sticking around in the fam: I _never_ take things seriously." (Especially when it comes to Casey and her boyfriends).

"I don't doubt it."

James is so close to Derek that Casey has to physically wedge her arm between the two of them and push them apart.

"This is ridiculous," she starts, and stands between them (but they haven't broken eye contact yet, so there's that). "I'm not going to let this go any further. James, Derek is my step-brother. Plain and simple. I can hang out with him if I want."

To which James glances at Casey (and Derek rolls his eyes, because it is _far_ from ' _plain and simple_ ').

"I don't mind it if you hang out. Sometimes. But I mind that you have a stupid deal with him that forces you to be with him more than me. Your _boyfriend_."

(Um, Derek is standing right here, too.)

And Casey raises a hand to her head. "You just don't understand. He's paying me back for the favour-"

James cuts in. "It looks more like you keep paying _him_ back. Do you really want to go out with him everyday? This is torture, Casey!"

And Derek steps in (because he's had enough of being the third wheel). "Hey, you should know this isn't all sunshine and rays for me either, buddy. Believe it or not, Casey's company isn't what this is about." (It totally is). "I'm paying for her meals, and I don't trust her with my money. So lay off."

"It still doesn't mean you have to spend time together. It's like you're..."

Casey narrows her eyes at James. "It's like, what?"

And he exhales. "You're acting like you're dating, or something."

And Casey frowns (and Derek is dismayed), and she shakes her head. "James. It's nothing. It's just been a long time since we've been together, and we've been catching up. Right, Der?" ('Been together'. Ha.)

Derek slings his arm around her. "Right, Case." His expression is far from 'catching up', and it's bordering on the line of 'indecent'. Only James seems to catch it. (Derek has to admit the guy is at least perceptive, if anything else). "We've just been catching up." He is aware his gaze has darkened. "We had a lot of fun this afternoon. I helped her choose this outfit and everything," he adds quickly, and bites his lip when his eyes linger on her long legs.

And James gives him one more steely glare before he looks away. "Casey, isn't that going to be cold walking by the lake tonight?"

And she shifts awkwardly, looking at the length of her skirt. (For some reason, Derek is starting to believe that she knew it all along, but she had agreed to wear it, anyway).

And she shrugs. "I guess. Just let me change quickly," she says, and goes to her closet, pulling out an already put-together outfit. (Had she even planned to wear what Derek had suggested?)

James makes his way to the door, but Derek takes his time. "Need help again, Case?" (The comment makes James tense up).

And she pushes Derek away. "Just go outside," she threatens, and forces him into the hall.

And that's where things get a little more interesting.

James is crossing his arms, not budging from his spot in front of the door as Derek exits the dorm, and he looks business. And we all know Derek is no business man, so he leans cavalierly against the door frame, and puts his hands in his pockets, a smirk playing across his lips. (Cue: the fun).

Despite Derek's obvious avoidance of making things formal, James is studying to be a lawyer (yuck), and folds his hands neatly.

"I'm only going to say this once," James begins, and Derek nods, looking at the ground. "Back off."

Derek's eyebrows lift quickly, but rest once again. "Back off of what exactly?"

James tries to laugh, but he's not finding any of it amusing. "I know you like her."

He feigns shock and surprise, and then laughs loudly, clapping his hands in front of him. "Like Casey? Gosh, that's a good one, James."

"Admit it."

And Derek inhales slowly, his chest rising in pride. "No. I don't think I will."

"You're not fooling anyone. Especially me."

Derek smirks. "Well, that hasn't really been my goal. Now, Casey, on the other hand, is the one I'm more worried about."

James scoffs.

"And I think _you_ should be, too," Derek finishes, and starts pulling his jacket on. (He's got everything and everyone _right_ where he wants them). "Tell Casey I say goodnight," he finishes, and starts stalking down the hallway.

"I won't," James shouts after him, and Derek pauses momentarily.

He shrugs and turns around. "Have it that way," he says, and begins walking back to her door, pushing past James, and throwing open Casey's door without knocking.

She's completely dressed, but she jumps and scowls at him. "De-rek! I could have been naked in here!"

"Nothing I haven't seen before," he jokes, and ignores her jaw hanging open (because it's a lie, but it gets a good reaction). "Just grabbing my leftovers," he states, and snatches a couple of the containers on her bed, and holds them in the crook of his elbow before he goes to her (and he nonchalantly steals a glance at James), before he leans in close, puts his free arm around her torso, and whispers in her ear, "Lunch. Tomorrow. My place." It's short, but James doesn't know what he's saying, and his lips linger against her ear for a moment longer, and he revels in the fact that her body shivers when he blows softly.

And like that, he walks away, without saying another word to either of them. (He's totally won this whole dispute, and even though James has threatened him, Derek is _totally_ going to be working overtime on _Purple Fog_ when he gets back to his dorm).

 **Commence Derek's grand exit** \- the one where Casey is left standing speechless in the middle of her room, and James is gritting his teeth as Derek pushes past with a smile, and strides down the hall.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the gap in updates. I've been crazily trying to finish this story, while starting about twenty-thousand new Dasey WIPs.

**Players:**

**Casey - angry, and confused, and catching on**

**Derek - amused, and manipulative, and totally past caring**

* * *

**SETTING:**

**QUEEN'S UNIVERSITY - DEREK'S DORM - Near noon**

_Derek is lying on his bed, wallowing away in self-pity, until the phone rings and he smiles at the caller ID.  
_

When Casey calls the next day, it's nothing Derek wants to hear. Because she's mad, and she's mad at _him_ (and he's totally the victim here, isn't he?).

"How could you do this?" (This leaves Derek with the need of rapid clarification).

"How could _I_ do _what_?" He is confused. Shouldn't she be mad at _James_? The one who was unlawfully rude to her the night before? (And also to Derek, but Derek was rude to him, so we're not keeping track).

"You _know_ what. You don't like James, and you're trying to break us up, aren't you?" (Took her long enough to clue in).

He bites his lip (because, duh), and doesn't know how to respond. It's the honest truth, and he realizes this could be the moment Casey finally _realizes_.

But she doesn't. Of course. It's not like he's in a rush or anything. (Lies. Blatantly).

"You shouldn't be butting into my love life, anymore, Derek." (Good one, Case). "Go and bother the other girl. You know? The one who you want to spend the rest of your life with."

He almost wants to laugh. And he does. He lets out a small burst of air, and immediately regrets it. (Because he's doing just that).

"This _isn't_ funny, _Derek_ ," she shouts from her end, which gets Derek chuckling (because yeah, it sort of is), and covers his receiver so she can't hear how amused he is at how obtuse she can be. (Which would be a lot, by the way).

"Are you coming over for lunch?" is all he says in response to her outright refusal to be civil, which throws her off. (Maybe she'll put two and two together. Who knows).

"Um, no. Not after what happened last night." (Yada, yada, blah, blah, blah).

He winces. "Come on, it's not like James has to know." (If she says no, he might actually explode).

"You _are_ trying to break us up." (Ba-dum tss!)

Does he agree with her? It could make matters worse, but it could also play in his favour. (Which is the goal). "I mean, I wouldn't be opposed if you guys did," he vaguely agrees, and waits with bated breath. "Case?"

"Well, _I_ would be opposed to it." (Hand me the remote. I vaguely remember this part. Maybe the disc skipped or something).

He groans, because it's like he's talking to a broken record, and he just can't seem to get it through her head that she is wasting precious time. (Time that they could be putting to good use releasing some pent up tension, to be brutally honest). "Well, I'm ordering some pizza. It'll be here if you decide to come or not."

"Hawaiian?"

He doesn't hold back his smile. "Yeah, I can get a hawaiian." (Just say the word).

"Extra pineapple."

"Is that your way of saying you're coming over?" (Please, please, _please_!)

"I might..."

(Success!)

"Well, I'd like to know if I'm going to have company, because if I _did_ , which it isn't clear at this point, I would clean up a bit and maybe throw on some clothes." (And if all goes well, take them right back off, and help her with her own).

He can hear her scowling, and he grins widely because he loves it when she does that.

"But if I'm going to be alone all afternoon, there's no point." (He briefly considers leaving his clothes off anyway, because he likes the way Casey looks at his body).

It's a few moments before she says anything. "Ugh. Put some clothes on. I'm coming over."

"Good." He hangs up directly, and looks around his room. The place is... pretty neat, considering the last time he had a girl over was almost two weeks ago now. (He blames his sudden cleanliness obsession over Casey's reinsertion in his life).

He shoves his dirty clothes into his closet and shuts the door tightly, after throwing on a shirt that doesn't smell bad (and after close inspection with his nose reveals it to be washed). His jeans are pretty decent, and as he reviews himself in the mirror, he's feeling pretty good about his appearance. Sure, James might have a few inches on him. And green eyes. And a perfect smile, but Derek doesn't think the other guy can compete with his own supernova smirk, and great hair. (But seriously, though. Who could?)

He decides to pick up the pizzas, because his wallet is running low and he doesn't really want to stiff a delivery guy. And when he exits his building, he runs straight into Casey, making her way up the steps of his residency house. (Later on, it hits him as strange that she would be there so soon after he hung up, which means she was already close by when she called. But he doesn't question it because she's tumbling backward, and if his 'knight in shining armour' persona doesn't kick in, she's going to fall backward and break her neck).

"De-rek!" She shouts and it sends butterflies through his torso (and shit, when did he become a character in a romance novel?), and tries to regain her composure after he catches her arm before she falls backward. (He groans at the utter cliche).

"I just saved your life," he retorts, gesturing to the flight of concrete stairs behind her.

But her eyes roll in response. "Right after you nearly killed me," she scoffs. "And like you would ever save my life."

"You know I would." (Really, he would put it all on the line for her).

She straightens her skirt, and for the first time, he realizes it's the same one he had picked out for her to wear the night before (and oh my God, is she wearing blue sparkly eye shadow?)

His heart feels like it's running the Kentucky Derby, but he manages to swallow down an excited squeak that keeps threatening to exit his throat. (But we've already explained that he is a literal guinea pig). "I'm just going to grab the pizza," he explains, and scratches the back of his head nervously. "You joining, or waiting here? Though I have to warn you, in that skirt, I can name about six guys who will try to pick you up on their way back from morning classes."

"It's Saturday. There are no classes." (Always the keener).

"It doesn't matter. You're female, lurking outside of a party residency." He starts descending the stairs, and Casey flounders after him.

"So everyone in this building is just as horny as you are?"

He smirks as she falls in line with him (because it's an awfully vulgar term to hear coming out of Miss. Goody-Two-Shoes). "I don't know if that's supposed to be an insult or not."

She grimaces (which is way too cute to deal with this early in the day). "It most certainly is."

He shrugs. "Well then, yeah. I guess so."

She pulls her blue woollen jacket close to her body, and Derek exhales slowly, trying not to be too obvious that he can't take his eyes off of her. (He's tried multiple times, but she is a magnet to his eyes). The more he looks at her as they walk, the more certain he is: that is _definitely_ blue sparkly eye shadow. He starts wracking his brain, because he can't remember if he watched her put it on the night before (for James, that is).

"So, about last night," he begins, because he needs to get it out of the way as soon as possible (if he's going to make any progress with her today).

And her back straightens. "I'd rather not talk about it."

Whoa, extreme role reversal. (Get your camera because this doesn't happen often).

"It's not really avoidable."

"It is if we just don't talk about it."

He wants to stamp his four-year-old feet and take a tantrum. (He honestly is a toddler, when it comes to her). "Case, I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

Her pace slows significantly. "You're sorry?"

"I made things really awkward, and it didn't help. I just hope your evening wasn't as sucky as mine." He means it (although he has other motives for getting her back on his good side).

Her expression actually looks pretty touched as she nods and her shoulders lift. "It definitely didn't go the way I had planned, thanks to you."

"No?"

She shakes her head, and her curls bounce back and forth. "We had a pretty big fight once you left." (All good news, really).

"You did?"

"You don't have to sound so happy about it."

(Damn it, Derek). He can usually keep his emotions under control (but when it comes to Casey, all that goes straight to hell in a handbag).

They walk in silence for a few minutes. And he tries to think of something nice to say along the lines of "I'm sorry to hear that", but it seems to be the only moment he can't bring himself to lie to her. (He's not sorry. Not in the least. He's happy and resisting the impulse to do a happy dance).

They reach the pizza parlour, and Derek retrieves their lunch, and they begin walking back to his dorm without saying another word. It's only once they are safely back in his room when he finally looks fully at Casey.

"You fought about me. Didn't you?" he asks, placing the two pizza boxes on his desk (and abandons his stomach, because he's feeling both smug and nervous at the same time, and when mixed together, it feels an awful lot like a hangover).

She nods. And she looks tired.

And that's all it takes.

"Look, Casey, we don't have to keep doing this." (Maybe he is hungover).

Her eyebrows scrunch up in confusion. "Keep doing what?"

He sighs (because this is hard). "Keep going out. Hanging out. This dumb deal."

"You don't want to pay for my meals anymore?" She slides her jacket off and tosses it on his bed. (Uh oh. She's wearing a tight-fitting blue top, it's awfully low-cut, and Derek has no control over where his eyes land).

"Not if you don't want me to." (Momentary silence). "Not if you'd rather be with James."

That's it. That's all he wants to know. Truth be told, as much as he wants Casey, he's willing to give it up if she really wants the other guy. But only if she says so. (Because if she doesn't, then it's fair game, and they both know that).

And his heart aches as she sighs loudly. "I wouldn't _rather_ be with James," she admits, but before he can smile widely, she holds up her finger pointedly and pokes Derek in the chest. (An action that has _always_ gotten him all steamed up). "But I'd rather you butt out when I tell you to butt out." Her tone is ready for a fight (and finally he can smile, because this is when she gets the most passionate). "You don't get to show up at my dorm when you know he's coming over. And you don't make it obvious you're hiding in my closet. And you don't put your arm around me and whisper in my ear when he's around, got it?"

(Is she done?)

He pushes his tongue to the side and stares at her, trying to gauge whether or not he should do the next obvious act, which would be to put his arm around her and whisper in her ear (because _Hello?_ James is nowhere to be seen).

And he gives in. "Like this?" He questions and lets his lips brush over her hair, and make faint contact with her ear. "Just when he's not around, huh?" (Her words, not his).

Her eyes briefly flutter closed, but when she regains her sanity, she pulls herself away and scowls at him. "And don't mess with me," she finishes with an angry flourish before turning away and flipping open one of the pizza boxes forcefully, pulling a slice up to her mouth. (Usually he wouldn't find pizza so attractive).

He grabs a piece of pizza, too. "I have a few things I want to say, too, if we're laying ground rules," he says, stretching his arm and resting it over her shoulders as he takes a large bite out of his slice. (He needs to be in control of this conversation).

She lifts an unimpressed eyebrow. "You want to lay ground rules?"

He has to catch his breath as he watches her lips angrily bite into her food. (He's seen that aggression in many fantasies).

He nods. "You don't want me ruining things between you and James?" He asks, more rhetorically than anything else. "Then you don't wear mini skirts to my place."

Her eyes shoot down at her legs, and then back up to Derek. " _You_ chose this skirt for me yesterday."

He bites his lip. "Yeah, because you look really good in it." (And, Casey, haven't you noticed he's been checking you out _profusely_?)

His eyes drag along her body, and when he looks back up to her face, he sees the blood drain away, and sudden realization hits her like a brick. Her body shifts uncomfortably, and as she tugs on the bottom of her skirt for more coverage, she glares at him.

"De-rek!"

But he pretends he doesn't notice how awkward she's feeling and keeps going. "And no tight, low cut tops." (He has a great view at this angle, hovering above her and all). At that comment, her hand rushes to her chest, a pitiful attempt to gain decency. He leans in close again, and breathes, "especially ones that compliment your eyes."

She gasps, and pushes him away. (Maybe she's finally picked up a pen and decided to play this big game of connect-the-dots.)

"And you don't get to wear sparkly blue eyeshadow when you're here, either."

Her hand shoots up to her face. (Like she wasn't aware before. _Scoff_ ). "What?"

"Case, I know what it means when you wear that eye shadow, so if you don't want me hitting on you, then don't wear it."

"Hitting on me?"

"And if you don't want me to keep crashing your dates with James, then don't act so enthusiastic when I do."

"I do not act enthusiastic!" (Such a liar).

He shrugs and sits down on the edge of his bed. "Sure."

"I don't!" (No one is buying it, so just sell the company already).

She puts down her slice of pizza and places her hands on her hips. "If you have a problem with my legs and my shirt and my eyes, then just don't look at them."

(Yeah, sure). "That's literally all of you. I can't just _not_ look at you, Casey." (Does she _want_ him to die of starvation?)

"You can look..." (What part of her was even left?) "...At my hair. And mouth."

His eyes grow dark, and they drop down to her lips. (That was an even worse suggestion, and he stops himself short of kissing her). "Or you just stop wearing revealing clothing."

"I can wear whatever I want to wear." (I mean, yeah, female empowerment, but come on!)

"Even if it's kind of revealing, and oddly enticing?"

(Yeah, he just went there).

She's absolutely squirming, trying to figure out what to say next to him, because that statement completely threw her for a loop. He had barely ever let on that he thought she was... enticing. (But like I've said before: he's getting impatient).

So she decides to ignore that he ever said it and says, "And my eyeshadow has nothing to do with..."

"With?"

"I didn't wear this shade for you." (Ha. Ha.)

"You only ever wear it when you want to impress a guy and - would you look at that? I'm the only guy here." (He knows he's got her cornered, and is absolutely loving it). "So if it's not for me, then for who exactly?"

She grumbles and stuffs her mouth with pizza, uncharacteristically sloppily. With her nose high in the air, she slides into his desk chair and pulls her body close into the table until the full length of her legs are hidden underneath, and she crosses her arms to hide her chest. (Derek can't help but feel like he just won).

"Why are you so focused on breaking me up with James, when you could be focused on breaking up your mystery girl and her boyfriend?" She inquires out of the blue (and Derek has a hard time swallowing his pizza).

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

And for the first time, Derek thinks that maybe Casey is catching on. (Finally). "I've got my reasons."

"It was a phony story, wasn't it?" she turns on him, pointedly. "There is no girl, is there?"

(Okay, what?)

"I don't know what you're talking about. Of course there is."

"It was just a ploy to get me to take pity on you so I would blow off a couple dates with James so he gets jealous and upset and I break up with him, wasn't it?"

(Not entirely).

"That could have been a part of it."

"I knew it! So you aren't in love with anyone!"

"Now, I never said that."

(Uh oh. Turbulence ahead. Buckle up and you remember how to put on the oxygen mask, right?)

"What?" Her eyes narrow just as quickly as they widen. "Y-you _are_ in love?"

"Isn't it obvious?" (Totally).

Casey's gaze falls, and she bites her lip. "Would you just tell me who she is already?"

"No."

"Then don't expect me to help you anymore."

(Yeah, no deal).

"Oh, you've already been a big help."

They fall silent, but Derek doesn't look away from Casey at all. He watches as her mouth opens and closes over another piece of pizza, completely ignoring his existence.

She looks different, somehow, now that he really observes her. She's always been a bit of a closed book to Derek, but all of a sudden, he notices how her hand is pulled across her torso, gripping her opposite elbow. He never really thought about it before, but for some reason, it hit him differently. Like she was keeping herself in check. (Like he's been keeping himself in check).

"Casey, that story I told you was true." (He might as well throw all caution to the wind). "I _am_ in love with a girl, and she has a boyfriend, and we went out so she could realize what she's missing."

Casey finally looks at him again.

"And don't make me say it, Casey. You _have_ to have already realized."

(Is he being clear enough? Who knows. Casey's been pretty oblivious up to this point. She almost got it a while back, but apparently she needs more pushing).

Neither of them break eye contact (and damn why is Derek having such a hard time reading her expression).

"Me..."

He nods. "Would you just break up with him already?"

Her eyes widen, and her whole body stiffens, and her chair immediately slides backward. It scrapes along the floor and cuts the silence with a deafening 'squeak'!

"Oh," she says calmly. (There is no barrier between them now. The ruins have been completely cleared away).

Derek watches as she stands up and straightens her clothing. (Obviously she's trying to maintain composure).

Finally she flicks her hair to the side and picks up her jacket. "I've got to go," she announces. (And he happens to agree with her). So he stands and opens his door for her.

"I don't think we should do this whole food thing anymore," she states very regally.

He swallows, and then opens his mouth to say something, but she cuts him off just before he can utter a single syllable.

"Just give me some time," she spits, sudden anger leaking into her voice (and a hint of terror, but that's to be expected).

"Sure."

**Commence Casey's awkward exit:** the one where she avoids looking at Derek, and he can't take his eyes off of her retreating figure, marching down the hall.


	12. Chapter 12

**Players:**

**Derek - a little mopey, and a tad frustrated at _you know who_**

**The Fam - don't possess even a single clue**

**Marti - a smart ass**

**Casey - late in the game, and avoiding Derek**

**Setting:**

**LONDON ONTARIO - MCDONALD-VENTURI HOUSEHOLD - REMEMBRANCE DAY - Dinner Table**

_To their marks: the McDonald-Venturis sit down to dinner. Derek is home for reading week, but Casey has remained in Kingston._

It's been two weeks. (An eternity, really).

Honestly, that was nothing compared to the two full months he had gone without seeing her at the beginning of the semester. But this is way more painful because she knows he's in love with her and she's avoiding him on purpose.

So yeah. He's in a lot of pain. (Lots and lots. Mental, physical, you name it, he's feeling it).

He doesn't try to reach out to her first. That would give her the wrong impression. (Specifically the one where she thinks he's being a big, fat jerk). So he lets her take her sweet old time (even though he's actually ready to pick his burial plot. He's walked through the local cemetery. There's a great spot by the dumpster).

Halloween comes and goes, and his dorm has turned into a monastery with the utter void of all sexual activity. He doesn't even think about it or crave it anymore. (He just thinks about her, her, her, 24/7, non-stop, day and night, because _how long_ does she need to figure things out?). Honestly, he's going out of his mind wondering how she is dealing with his confession, and if she's done anything about it. (We're all wondering, honestly).

It's not until he's back at home in London for reading week when someone mentions the question that has been burning on his lips (but hasn't even uttered yet because he's not ready for the Fam to know he's fallen in love with her). He doesn't even know or care who says it. It rings in his ears, and he has to strain to stay in the conversation.

"I'm very sad she broke up with him."

"Me too," someone replies.

"It's probably for the best."

His head is spinning, because he wasn't listening up until this point, and he can't be sure if he's put it together correctly.

"Wait, what?" Derek chimes in, and his hand pauses over a bread roll on his plate. (And who's gonna notice if he crushes it with anticipation?)

Lizzie responds first. "Casey broke up with James," she says, like it's been common knowledge throughout the galaxy. (Too bad Derek has been so lost in space to get the update).

He coughs. "What?" And his bread roll drops out of his hands. "When?"

Nora sighs (sadly, that is). "About two weeks ago. Right before Halloween."

(Cue: excited butterflies).

(Okay, calm down, Venturi. Deep breaths. Don't make it obvious).

He glances over at Marti (because she is an absolute _traitor_ for not communicating this news to him earlier). Her annoying little shoulders lift up and down (and she totally knows he's going mental).

"You didn't know, Derek?" Edwin inquires.

He sits back in his chair. "No. I haven't talked to her for a couple weeks."

And everyone scrunches their eyebrows at him. "Why'd you stop talking, _again_?" they all seem to ask simultaneously, although phrased in different ways (which makes it hard at first for Derek to understand what they're saying).

He rolls his eyes. "Do I have to have a reason for not wanting to talk to Little Miss Know-It-All?" he quips. (Not really. But then again, he doesn't have a great history with staying out of her hair).

And that seems to satiate all of their curiosities.

(But Derek is squirming because _fuck,_ all he wants to do is drive back to Kingston and knock down Casey's door and take her in his arms and make her forget her own name).

And it hits him that that's why she wanted to stay in Kingston during reading week. She didn't want to see Derek. She probably knew he'd act irrationally. Maybe she would, too. And it would be hard to explain to the Fam if they were caught making love on the couch (because they would _totally_ lose their shit and do something careless like that).

He struggles to finish his meal and Nora looks at him oddly when he downs his entire glass of wine in one gulp. (It's an easy way to cope with the news that his plan actually worked. He hadn't expected it to have gone so smoothly). Without taking another bite of food (because he's too excited to eat), he excuses himself.

"I need to go somewhere," he says when he gets up from the table and grabs his jacket off the stairs railing, which earns him some confused glares.

"Where?" George asks, but when Derek ignores the question, he adds, "when will you be back?" (Nosy, nosy, parker).

Derek shrugs. "Later." (Maybe. Maybe not. He's debating heading into orbit).

........

He can't drive all the way to Kingston right now. It's a five hour drive, and he's consumed too much alcohol to think clearly. He stopped by a liquor store before heading to this empty parking lot and proceeded to drink an entire six pack in less than an hour (because he needs courage, and the liquid variety is the quickest way he knows how to get it).

So instead of driving back to Queens, he does the next best thing. (Hardly, but he's drunk).

"Hello?"

"Tell me why - _exactly why_ \- you broke up with James."

"Derek, you sound weird." (And she sounds pissed).

"I'm drunk." (Hammered. Plastered. Smashed, bombed, wrecked, blasted, baked, half-cut, wasted, hopped up, gassed, polluted, _drunk_.)

(Can you tell that I can use a thesaurus?)

"Where are you?"

"It doesn't matter. Why didn't you tell me you broke up with him? I would have liked to know, Casey." (Boy, would he have).

He hears her sigh (loudly, that is), and he rubs his temple.

"I didn't tell you because I'm just figuring some things out."

"What things?"

(Do tell).

"Things."

"Do you love me, too?"

(Drunk or not, he needs to know. So do I).

"If I did, it's not something I would say over the phone."

(Close enough).

"Come home," he blurts, and leans against the hood of the Prince. (Between the alcohol and veiled confession from Casey, he needs the stability).

She scoffs. "Not a chance."

"Spend the rest of reading week here in London. Please."

"Not if you're going to make a big deal out of this in front of the entire family."

"I wouldn't do that." (He totally would).

"You say that now, but you're terrible at hiding your emotions, Derek. Everyone would figure out something is going on the moment I stepped through the door."

She's probably right. "I can handle myself, Casey. I've fooled everyone for years now. What's six more days?" (Nothing, as a drop in the ocean, or as the crow flies, or one of those weird metaphors that don't make any sense).

Pause. (It's a long one).

"I'll see you when you get back." (Of course, she denies him).

And the line goes dead.

He sits up and stares at the phone in his hand, like it's a dead animal. (It might as well could have been, he was feeling so sick already).

He has more common sense than to get into the car and drive home. So he slides into the back seat and falls asleep. (Seven hours later, a cop knocks on his window and sends him on his merry way).

........

**MCDONALD-VENTURI HOUSEHOLD - Marti's Room**

"You're going so soon? You just got here on Sunday."

It's Tuesday now (and he's already spent more time away from Casey than he can handle).

Derek slings his bag over his shoulder and frowns at Marti. As much as spending time with his little sister sounds fun, there's another 'sister' of his that he needs to see (like, pronto, or he might actually shrivel up and die, he's that thirsty, especially now that he knows there's literally an oasis waiting for him in Kingston). He kneels down and puts his hand on her shoulder.

"I know, Smarti. Something just came up."

(He swears if she starts crying...)

She nods. "Okay."

"I'll be back in a month. For Christmas," he reminds, and pulls her into a big, tight hug. (And leaves out the part that Casey will be back with him).

And as he pulls away, and brushes her bangs out of her eyes, she whispers, "Are you going to go sweep Casey off her feet?" (Little bugger).

And his heart fills up like a sink with a clogged drain, because he feels so guilty leaving on account of Casey. (He can be in love with her, but still be mildly annoyed that he even is). "That's the plan." Someone ought to know. (And Marti's always been his biggest confidante). "If she lets me."

And she holds onto his neck tight (and he nearly loses ability to breath, she's strangling him so hard), and nods into his shoulder. "She better. Both of you have been so stupid."

"Excuse me?"

"You have!" (I agree with Marti on this one). "It's your fault to begin with that she hates you. We all know it."

Derek smiles weakly at her, because she's completely right. "Don't tell everyone. Not yet."

Marti nods. "It will be funnier at Christmas," she agrees. (Yeah. With everyone home. Even Aunt Madge and Grandma Felicia. That will be a blast).

When he's on the road, he plays the most blasphemous music station he can find, because what he's about to do is the furthest thing from wholesome that he can think of.

(But it's not like it's wrong.)

The five hours feel like both an eternity, and a blink of an eye. And before he knows it, he's parked outside of her residency, mustering up the courage to run up there and throw himself at her mercy. (He's praying she'll have absolutely no mercy at all).

At first when she opens her door, she looks shocked (followed by amusement, and then anger).

Finally, her arms cross and she is decidedly irritated. (It's like her go-to visceral reaction whenever she sees him). "Derek, why aren't you at home? I told you-"

"You said you wouldn't say it over the phone," he stammers, slightly out of breath. (He just ran up two flights of stairs, for goodness sake).

And she taps her foot. "That's why you came back so early?"

(Duh. And she already knows it).

"Tell me why you broke up with James." As she contemplates her words, Derek's breathing evens out, and he's able to think more clearly. He looks down at what she is wearing, and smirks. "Are you honestly grieving over your relationship with him?"

Her clothes are all baggy and dowdy: a big hoodie and sweatpants - very _un_ Casey. (And it's adorable).

She stands up tall. "Of course."

Without another word, he steps into her dorm and closes the door behind him. She hasn't moved from her spot at the entrance, and his nose barely brushes against hers as he looks down into her eyes.

"But you didn't love him," Derek points out, and brushes his fingers over the hem of her oversized hoodie. He digs in the archives of his memory, but he can't remember seeing her wear something so ill-fitting, but she manages to pull it off effortlessly. (Shocker).

"I never said I didn't." (But he's smarter than that).

"If you did, then why would you break up with him?"

She shrugs, looking down at his lips. "There was someone else." (God, I'm loving this).

He smiles. "And it depended," he agreed. (True, true).

He wants to kiss her, but holds out. He doesn't want to rush right into this. Half the fun of pursuing her is the chase, and he's almost sad that it is coming to an end. (But then again, they're about to explore a whole new world of fun, and he's been waiting _years_ for this).

He steps away from her, brushing his body against hers, and takes off his jacket, neatly slinging it over her desk chair.

"What did James say when you broke up with him?" He doesn't really care, but it's a good transition. (He learned about those back in high school, so he can vaguely identify it).

Casey folds her hands together and hangs them in front of herself. "You don't want to know." (Try him).

Derek's eyebrows raise. "Yeah, I kind of do."

"He's one of those people who doesn't understand."

"Understand what?"

"That you're not my brother."

" _Oh_." (Smirk. Beautiful, adorable, nasty, indecent smirk).

Casey smiles at her own trauma. (Because the thought of being siblings at a moment like this was pretty traumatic). "Oh, and by the way," she starts, and takes a step toward him. (And his breathing stops, and his head is pounding).

"Yeah?"

"There _is_ a big difference," she states.

She doesn't have to explain herself. Derek knows exactly what she means. (And so do I, and if you don't, go back to your notes and review for the pop quiz).

He watches as she licks her lips, and he instinctively mirrors the gesture, but (he's a little mother fucker) and steps away from her (just to get her a little worked up).

(And it works).

He can tell from the corner of his eye that she's getting all hot under the collar (just the way he likes it), as he looks around her dorm and assesses the place.

"Wagon wheels, huh?" he teases, and holds up the box of pure calories. (If he's a four-year-old, this would make her at least eight).

"It's a comfort food."

"Isn't tofu your comfort food?"

(Eye roll).

"If you're just going to critique my eating habits, then I'll kindly ask you to leave."

(That won't do).

His eyes scan the room more thoroughly. There has to be better material than junk food lying around... And there is.

"Oh. My. God."

"What?"

He lifts up a research paper and smiles widely. "A _C_?" (Cue: Audience _"Oooooh!"_ )

"Give me that!" she barks, and lunges for the evidence. (Apparently she's reverted to an animal-like state of mind).

"Casey 'Grade Grubbing' McDonald got a C?" he laughs. (It's almost unbelievable). "I'm touched. I didn't know I could have this effect on you."

"It wasn't because of you, Derek. I'm going through a break up." (Like he believes that for a minute).

His eyebrow raises (accompanied by a much-needed smirk). "Please. It _has_ to be me. That bore-fest James wasn't worth a C. A B minus? Maybe, but this is definitely my work. I can recognize it when I see it."

"Shut up."

"Make me," he threatens.

"Too easy," she throws right back at him, and then turns her back. (Yeah, that _would_ be too easy).

Returning to his clue-finding (he's unofficially named himself Sherlock), Derek stalks around her and studies her appearance, making mental notes. He really is good (if he does say so himself). The state she is in is totally ruinous. Unkempt hair, no makeup, and her nails weren't even perfectly manicured. (So obviously, she is not in her right mind, but then again, when is she ever?)

"Stop looking at me." (Not a chance).

"I'm just figuring out how gone you are."

Her arms shove deeply into her pockets (and he suddenly realizes that hoodie used to be his, and it gets him all sorts of excited), like she's trying to cover her feeble shaking. "What?"

A finger taps his mouth, thoughtfully. "Yeah, this stage was about September for me."

And her nose scrunches into a knot. "Huh?"

He rolls his eyes. "Your state of utter depression. I hit it in September, although I didn't indulge in wagon wheels and mediocre grades." (Well, to be fair, he always gets mediocre grades, especially when Casey isn't around to 'tutor' him).

Her lips push to the side in irritation. (Because why was he right?) "Okay, so what did _you_ indulge in?"

(Nervous laughter). "You don't want to know." (Dear, sweet, innocent Casey).

"Yes, I do." She stares at him, warily. "You didn't do drugs, did you?" (I mean, it could explain a few things).

"No, but they do say 'love like drugs'," he provides, and makes momentary eye contact before looking away. (It's not like he enjoys seeing her disappointment).

"Oh."

"Are you upset about that?"

She kicks a pile of dirty clothes (which he decidedly forgets to make fun of). "No. I guess I would expect it of you. You pretty much admitted you were going to be sleeping around with every and any girl, anyway."

"But you didn't think I would follow through."

"I didn't think of it at all, actually." (Right. Keep trying to convince us of that, darling).

"It's not like you've been a saint, either, Case." He tilts his head in her direction. "I heard what was going on out here when I was unceremoniously shoved into your closet."

"We're not talking about that."

"Ooh, scared to admit you've been sleeping around, too?"

She's almost fuming now (and he's got her exactly where he wants her). "I wasn't 'sleeping around', Derek. I was sleeping with one person. There was no 'around'."

He almost wants to challenge her on that (but he knows she's telling the absolute truth). He takes a step closer to her, although he's still far enough away that she can't deck him even if she tried.

"You know, that sounds kind of nice."

"What? Sleeping with one person, and not hopping to one bimbo after another?"

He shrugs. "When you put it like that, no." (He's facetious, obviously). His arms cross, and now he's within reaching-distance from her. "But the thought of sleeping with one person, no 'around'. I could go for that."

(God, does she have to bite her lip like that? He's already having a hard time forming sentences).

"Oh?"

He smirks. "Yeah. Don't suppose you know any girls around here who are looking for a new person to try it with?"

She laughs. (She has to). "That sounds an awful lot like 'around', Derek."

"Not if it's the last time I go 'around'. End of the line, the next girl I sleep with will be the one I settle for." He punctuates with a clap. (And it resonates ominously off the walls).

"Oh, so now you're just going to settle?"

"Yep." (It's what she wants anyway, right?)

"Good to know."

It's a standoff. As always. (And Derek is too stubborn to be the one to give in first). She owes him one, since he was the one to confess first.

Like I said: bickering and deals. (Always and forever, even after years of 'settling', this will go on).

"That's my sweater," he mutters, and let's his fingers curl around one end of the drawstring, twisting in between his thumb and index.

She nods. "I know."

"I was wondering where it went." (Actually, he had no clue it was missing, but she's a hopeless romantic, and he's trying his hardest to get her to lose control before him).

And she smirks, in a devious manner. His heart flips at the sight (because he taught her that expression, and she's making good use of it). "Want it back?"

His head nods downward, and lingers, nearly hovering over her. "Keep it."

"Fine." (Is she disappointed he declined? A little bit, and Derek realizes he just missed a golden opportunity).

"You know, you still haven't answered my question," he points out.

"And which one was that?"

Does he try and ask it again? Last time he uttered those words, he was drunk. (And right now, his throat is swelling up).

"The one you couldn't answer over the phone." (Insert semi-automatic eye roll here).

And she nods, and shares a knowing look with him. "Well, I wouldn't really break up with a great guy if there wasn't a really good reason to."

(Scoff. Multiple scoffs, and more eye rolling). "He was _not_ a great guy."

"Just because you were jealous of him doesn't mean he was a jerk. James really was sweet, and if you hadn't shown up again in my life when you did..."

Derek lifts an eyebrow, waiting for the end of that sentence (because it sounds like there is an end to that sentence). "What? You would've spent your life with him?"

She taps her foot subconsciously. "No, but I would have dated him a lot longer than three months." (Possibly. Maybe. Probably).

"I see. So you weren't willing to be his trophy wife?"

(This time, she scoffs). "I'm nobody's trophy wife."

(God, she's amazing).

"Good."

"Although being shown off feels good, once in a while." (Doesn't it?)

"Understandable."

"You better show me off, Derek."

He smiles in bitter amusement and shakes his head. "No way. There's not much to show off." (Lies, and more lies).

Her eyes widen with annoyance, and she just can't help herself. She shoves him backward, (and something dirty crosses through his mind) and he falls back onto the bed before immediately standing back up.

"No, you're going to be my little secret, _Casey_. Nobody gets to know I'm dating-" He gestures down her body and grimaces at her sullied appearance. (The one he caused, honestly). "-All of _this_."

She stomps her foot and angrily links her arms over her torso. "If you're ashamed of me, then leave now and never come back."

He shrugs. "Okay, Gollum." (Of course he does a movie reference).

And she is absolutely fuming as he steps away and tries to grab his leather jacket from its perch. "You're seriously leaving?"

He nods. "Yeah. I don't know if this is worth it." (He's joking, but Casey's never been good with petty teasing).

"Don't expect this opportunity to come again, De-rek."

(Ah, she had to pull those syllables on him, didn't she?)

But he tries to keep his cool while slinging his jacket onto his torso and pulling his car keys out of his pocket, ready to exit the scene of the crime. (He's having so much fun right now. It's like he's a kid, and she's a fucking candy store).

He smirks (because he's totally winning this little game of theirs), and turns to the door.

And Casey panics, and throws herself between him and his only way out. She's nearly sandwiched between his body and the door frame. And Derek smirks at the placement of her hands (which would be low, for your information. Quite low. And they're lingering over the hem of his jeans).

But she doesn't pull them away. "I'll answer your question if you answer mine," she offers, and her hands drag upward (never leaving contact with his body, mind you), and slide under the collar of his jacket, pushing it off his shoulders. She then peels herself out of the position she was in, and takes his jacket back off him and folds it neatly over the chair. (If she's trying to seduce him, she doesn't have to. He's already ready to get naked at the drop of a dime).

But he plays along (because that smirk of hers is sexy). "Okay, shoot." He tosses his keys on her desk. (He assumes he's gonna need his hands free).

She re-applies her hands against his body, and he instinctively answers by closing the space between them.

"Why did you actually want to pretend we didn't know each other?" she inquires, staring up at him like she didn't already know. (She does, and he does, and everybody does, but she's just stalling for more time. Annoying, really).

And he inhales (because he's losing oxygen, here, up in the clouds and all). "I'm pretty sure you can figure it out."

She cocks her head as her hands make their way to his neck. "You wanted to avoid this, didn't you?"

He looks away for a moment, to think, but her steely-blues pull her back in. "I thought it would be easier."

She laughs. "That's cute."

He lets out an amused burst of air, but he's not amused. "No, it wasn't. It turns out, it was harder. Much harder."

She's playing with his necklace now, trying to distract herself from his stare. (But he's not going to let her off the hook that easily).

"Your turn," he reminds, and his arms have a mind of their own, reaching out, and pulling her as close to him as possible.

And she inhales, too. (She must be just as high as he is). "What was the question again?" (She knows she's annoying).

And he rolls his eyes and lets go of her (because he needs a moment to work himself up again). Finally, he nods, and looks back at her (and she's silently giggling). Shoving his hands in his pockets, he finds his courage. (It must have been tucked between his pocket lint and wallet).

"Do you..."

"Do I...?"

(Ugh, the words just need to flow, for goodness sake).

"Do you... wanna go get something to eat?" (It's easier to say than love, but for Derek, it means pretty much the same thing).

And she hits him playfully. "De-rek!"

He laughs. "Okay, okay! Geez, stop hitting me."

(She hits him again, anyway).

He grabs her arm while its still outstretched, and yanks her closer to him, capturing her and holding her closer than he has ever held her before. (And man, does it feel good).

"Ask me," she demands again, her voice soft, yet still slightly threatening. (And he's decided that's his favourite way for her to talk).

He exhales. "Do you love me?"

And she smiles. "Kinda."

"You're so annoying."

She shrugs. "I learn from the best," she supplies.

And before he can add anything else to the conversation, she kisses him.

(He must be dead. This must be heaven, because he is in pure bliss).

He responds (ferociously), and she yelps (but he likes the way it sounds).

She pulls away (obviously not prepared for his passion), and breathes heavily for a moment, getting a hold of herself.

"Sorry," he stammers, but she shakes her head.

"Don't be. I liked it. I just need to..."

"Prepare?"

She nods. "Yeah. It's gotta be a two way street here."

He lets her take her time (because he would never push her into something she's not ready for).

And when she nods, and her arms return to their place around his neck, he kisses her again. This time, he takes it more slowly.

His fingers graze along the hem of her hoodie, and he pulls her into him, letting his hands land on her hips. He can't help himself anymore. His hands begin to push the fabric upward, and he digs his fingers into her skin, gripping and grasping for dear life. (He has a moment of fear that this is all a dream, and he'll wake up with a bigger problem than usual).

But her moan brings him back into reality, and the feeling of her lips against his jaw is enough to assure him that she really is there. (And she's as perfect as he imagined).

As his hands venture further upward, and her back slides smoothly under his palm, he realizes she's not wearing anything underneath his hoodie (which is both exhilarating and disappointing at the same time, because he generally likes taking off the bra).

That's when he lets his grip loosen and he tears himself away for a moment, just long enough to say, "I change my mind. I do want my sweater back."

And she nods and kisses him, and answers, "take it, then."

(Boy, oh boy. Where's the back door? I'm outta here, because this is getting personal. You guys are on your own from here on out).

Her kiss drives him crazy. High levels of crazy. And she's practically insane, too, if she thinks she can say things that suggestive and thinks he won't follow through.

(Honestly, is there a back door? I can't find it).

The zipper gets caught at first, but after he fumbles with it for a panicked moment, it slides easily downward, and releases in one motion.

(Maybe I'll stay... It's almost over, anyway. And it's intriguing, okay?)

Normally he can hold out a little longer, but this is Casey. He's practically held out as long as he can handle, and seeing her in front of him - her body so perfect, begging to be consumed by him - is the tipping point.

(The rest is history).

**Commence:** screen fade to black. This is PG-13, okay? Although, I think it's kind of teetering


End file.
